Red Letters and Love Issues
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is just your average nurse working in a hospital which just happens to have the akatsuki, Neji, and Haku. Not to mention a cute neighbor named Naruto and his best friend Sasuke. MAJOR COMEDY Your oneshot may choose the couple! Sakuboys!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me?! How shocking! Just messing with ya. I guess I got into this… well I have no idea so review if you like it and just so you know this is another SakuraxBoys fic! Vote for the ending couple!**

I looked up at the building with tired but happy eyes. I was ready to finally move in and be done with it. School's over along with all the romance. I'm done with it all. It's finally time to move on and work on my career. My phone began to ring playing the song 'The Nurse Who Loved Me' I smiled bitterly at the song then opened the phone hearing my boss on the other end. "When will you be ready to begin work?" She asked with a stern voice.

I smiled and looked at all the boxes around me. "Probably in a few hours. I just got to my place and I need to bring the boxes inside." I informed her already grabbing two of the hundreds of boxes. The work would be hard but I might as well start now.

"Honey you don't have to work today then… I do need you though. Here I'll send one of the people who are going to be working with you. He'll help you out." She said with a resigned but pleased voice. I know she needs me today so it's a poor day to move in to such a huge building but she allowed me to and she's even offering help, even if it's the wrong gender.

"Please don't send a guy." I pleaded knowing it was stupid and childish of me to want to hate him already just because he was born male. All the men I've known are heart breakers. "I can handle it on my own but if you really want me to have help then please just send a female." I begged but I could already hear her telling the boy my address and what I needed.

"Sakura you are going to have to face men eventually so why not now? Besides Neji is a wonderful boy." My boss tried to persuade but I wasn't buying it. I know she wants me to find a man. It bugs her that she's in her grandma years and I'm in my twenties. The fact that I act like a grandma with no boyfriend doesn't help.

"Fine." I answered then hung up. I knew I would have to face a lecture for that later of course but I didn't care. Especially since the lectures she gives are normally when she's drunk. I got inside and put the boxes in the rooms they belong in then rushed outside to grab more. My eyes widened when I saw a boy outside staring at the boxes. He had spiky blond hair and when he turned I noticed his deep sky blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Are you the girl coming to live here?" He asked with a smile making me suspicious but I ignored it. It's cruel to think this way about someone whom I've just met. He held out his hand to me, but I couldn't bring myself to shake it right away. Instead I stared, feeling like an idiot, gaining the courage to shake it. Once I finally did a black Mercedes pulled up into the driveway and a man in a black tux came out.

"Sakura Haruno I presume? I've come to help you." He stated in a formal voice once he got out of the car. The man was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and black tie. He had waist length black hair and light purple eyes. He seemed to be a respectable young man with his priorities straight. The man smiled at me then extended his hand. "I'm Neji Hyuuga your new assistant. I will handle your schedule and manage your work email and such. It also appears that today I am your heavy lifter."

I didn't allow myself to hesitate to shake his hand. He was to be my assistant after all. Naruto I may never see again so it's fine. "I guess that answers my question." Naruto said angrily making me blink a couple times shoving back memories from high school. He turned to leave making me catch his arm and stop him. I'm not concerned about his feelings but it would be nice to know why he cares so much about me and my moving here.

"Why did you want to know if I was the one moving here?" I asked making him smile dryly at me before pointed at the house beside mine. Then he walked up to it, took out a key, and entered. With no words whatsoever he let me know that we were to be neighbors. I collapsed to the ground and glared. I had just made a horrible mistake. I just ruined a relationship I could have had with my neighbor.

"Don't feel so down, Ms. Haruno. He was just a poor man who wound up with an amazing inheritance." Neji informed me making me shake my head and turn away. There's no way I could explain to him what I had done. I'm not the type of person to be outwardly cruel unless I had to be. I thought in this case Naruto could be a possible kidnapper like the one in the movie Taken. If I had known he was just my neighbor…

"Call me Sakura. I guess we should get to work so our jobs at the Trinity Hospital may start." I said with a grimace making him smirk in return. After making sure that everything was in order I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. "I just want to stay here like this forever." I whispered softly then gasped when Neji grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Sadly you can't do that. You know you have a meeting today with a young man hoping to send you test results that will quote 'revolutionize' the medical world." He said with a smile ruffling my hair before leading me outside. I complained the whole time but I was happy that I had someone who would force me out of bed.

"Neji, could you order some Godiva chocolates and send them to Naruto from me? I would like it to have an apology card to go with." I ordered making him stare at me for a moment with an odd expression before nodding. I had noticed an empty box of Godiva chocolate in his trash just before he greeted me… I guess I figured it would be a good apology.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ditched the order of which I update cuz I was just too excited to update this fic! The first chappie was just a get to know you! Here's the fun crap!**

I walked into my office feeling like a newbie. Of course I am with my brand new office and first day of work. Neji looked so proud of me making me want to slug him. Suddenly I noticed something white out of the corner of my eye causing white sweat to cover me whole. I walked out of my office swiftly only to bump into a red haired man. My eyes widened then I realized that it was someone else. He had light blue eyes and shadows all along his eyes as though he never slept.

"Are you Dr. Haruno?" He asked making me nod mutely walking past. Instantly he grabbed my arm with a slightly annoyed expression. "Don't just walk past me when I'm talking to you." He growled making me turn and give him a death glare forcing him to let me go.

"What the hell are you saying?! You haven't even told me your name, idiot." I spat not wanting to cuss much if at all. His eyes widened giving me the chance to scan the halls. I didn't see who I was looking for, most likely because of this man… but I still hope I was just imagining it. _He _can't be here.

"I'm Gaara." The man informed me with a dark look but it made me smile politely and hold out my hand. He glowered then took it forcing me into a hand crushing handshake. I simply continued to smile and matched his strength and then added even more. "Are you happy now?" Gaara demanded making me give him another innocent smile.

"Almost." I answered and walked past to go speak with Tsunade to make sure it was just a hallucination. Before I could I noticed a lost looking Naruto who was seated in the waiting area scanning everyone who went by as though looking for someone. When he saw me the boy smiled and walked up. The boy bumped into some people before reaching me but he just gave them a goofy grin and apologized.

"Sakura! I loved the chocolate!" He cried making everyone turn and stare including Gaara. I just nodded about to turn away but he just kept going and followed me. "It took me forever to find your work! I'm just happy I did!" Naruto continued on making me turn to him already feeling exhausted. I was thinking of ways to ditch him when the air turned serious and he turned to look me in the eye. "Do you want to go out for dinner when you're off work?"

Gaara magically appeared by my side then with Neji. "I'm so terribly sorry but Ms. Haruno will be spending the time after work here. She has a lot of planning to do to make this hospital more efficient with its interns and such." Neji commented with blow off hand gestures but with an intimidating expression.

"She'll be spending time with me." Gaara added wrapping an arm around my waist. I glared at the two of them then smiled at Naruto and shook my head causing Gaara's grip to tighten and Neji to sigh and turn away not willing to watch.

"Actually I would love to! Meet me here at seven." I said with a wink making Naruto blush lightly then grin and nod. He seemed to skip away making Gaara tsk at him with an aggravated expression. "You two are such morons." I sighed then walked past them completely forgetting about the white haired boy and my reasons for wanting to see Tsunade.

"Ms. Haruno? Would you like to begin looking at the list of interns assigned to you?" Neji asked making me turn and groan before walking over. Gaara followed patiently making Neji hesitate for a moment then speak again. "Mr. Sabaku will be your assistant in surgery and with dealing with the patients. I should have told you earlier but it appeared he wanted to do so himself." He said with obvious disdain. I ignored them both and sat down at my desk sorting through the paperwork.

"Mr. Deidara was it?" A voice asked making me freeze and turn around. I couldn't see who it was who spoke or Deidara but it made me freeze. There was no way… No friggin way…. Standing up and heading outside my office I saw no one making me breathe a sigh of relief. Great!

When I got back to my office the door was open and several letters sat on top of my desk. Instantly Neji was by my side sorting through them for me. "The mailman just arrived. The one who distributes mail to the other doctors and such, you know, the letters from patients and doctors. Basically mail that can only be given out to the employees since patients and other doctors don't have their addresses." He said absently making me open one blood red colored envelope.

_Dear Sakura-baby,_

_Did you miss me, yeah? I hope so because I missed you! I can't wait to see you again my little hot flower!_

_Deidara_

_P.S. I hate the red head by the way._

I stared at it for a long minute then tore up the letter then opened another blood red one.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I hope you will ignore Deidara's letter for it is very idiotic. Letters such as that should not be wasted on you. By the way the red head shows no promise in art or love. I hope you understand our urgency and don't become too angry little flower._

_Sasori_

_P.S. I didn't know you missed me! I know so because of the other red head._

I glared at the letter and put it through the shredder. It's not worth my time or effort.

_Dear Haruno,_

_You will be mine little flower._

_Itachi_

_P.S. I don't mind killing the red head for you_

I blinked a couple times and put that letter through the shredder as well.

_Saku-chan!_

_I've missed you so much Saku-chan! Or should I say Little Flower-chan!_

_Tobi!_

_P.S. I don't like the red head boy… I want to kill him_

I stopped reading after that once I realized that it was too late… they've found me. Flower huh? They still remember that old nickname?


	3. Chapter 3

**I gotz a new fan today who made me want to update this fic again today!!!!! I get really excited when I get long reviews!**

"I hate you." I said with no emotion just straight on facts making Tsunade, my boss, grin and nod as the Akatsuki huddled around me watching my face with interest. All of the Akatsuki went through collage training to be doctors so that I would have to train them and they would have to work with me.

"Come on now Sakura! Is it really that bad that these boys have come back?" She asked lightly as though she didn't understand the power of her words. I tried my hardest to keep my anger in check when it was becoming increasingly difficult with Hidan's silent cussing. He was cussing out Tobi and Deidara since they were both playing the 'Tobi has to run away from the exploding birdies' game.

"These are the men that made me swear off guys!" I cried then noticed some women glance over at me making me blush. "And women!" I added making the Akatsuki stare at me with drool dripping on the floor.

"So you were once with a-" Tobi started but instantly Itachi cut him off with a hand and looked down at him with dreamy eyes.

"Don't say it… if she says no it will just disappoint us all." He said making the others nod and me glare even harder at them all. Suddenly Neji ran in with a machine gun making my eyes widen as we all stared at it.

"Tsunade you ordered this right?" He asked with a blank expression making the boys sigh in relief. I didn't sigh though knowing this was even more dangerous. I wasn't about to warn them though. The Akatsuki have deserved a good shooting since they were born.

"Ah thank you. I believe you're just in time. Don't leave just yet. Now I ordered this gun when you all applied to be sent here to train. If any of you, Sakura and Neji included, gets on my nerves then I will not hesitate. I'm a doctor. I can get rid of the evidence and make it so that you are never found." We all stared at our boss with a mixture of disbelief and horror. I was blank faced since I grew up around this woman. I knew what she was like.

I turned then, with Neji right behind me, and headed to my office. "Ms. Haruno you have three patients today since it's technically your first working as a doctor." He said making me nod and head into the first room. To my surprise Gaara was laying on the bed hardly breathing. He looked almost dead. My eyes widened wanting to kill the Akatsuki since it appears they must have tried to kill him. Suddenly he sat up and smirked at me.

"Hello there Sakura." He said making me glare and hit him with my clipboard. Neji smiled then gave me a piece of paper with my schedule for the day on it. "What are your plans for the night?" Gaara asked. I was going to just ignore him but then I realized what I was forced to do.

"I have to go out with Naruto tonight." I said blankly knowing that last night I was unable to thanks to the trauma those letters gave me. Neji had had to call him and inform him of my being unable to attend his courteous offer.

"Have to? Sounds forced." Gaara said but I was unable to tell if he was teasing me or just stating a fact. I decided to go with the latter. I thought for a moment trying to figure out an appropriate answer when a woman screamed out in the hallway.

We both rushed out there to see Hidan on the ground with a wheelchair upside down on top of him. Some girl was lying on the ground looking dazed while Tobi was getting up from under the wheelchair. He looked at me then and smiled. "Hidan was just trying to show Tobi how to fly! I think Tobi messed up somehow though…" Tobi said with such a cute little Lolita voice and innocent expression.

I grabbed the boys by the backs of their necks and threw them out of the hospital for the night, earning Hidan's protests. "Good call Ms. Haruno." Neji complimented as I headed back to my patients room. It turned out the man had gone to the bathroom when Gaara had replaced him in the bed.

"Just call me Sakura, alright." I said with a cocky smile making Neji stop and stare at me for a moment with a slightly dazed expression. Then Neji nodded and hid his face behind my clip board as I inspected the patient. The man had a respiratory infection. Once I prescribed him medication and he left I turned to Neji making him look at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking slightly uncomfortable with asking this. I smiled and tapped his forehead with the back of my fist. This made Neji's expression get a cute dazed expression making me laugh.

"I'm fine!" I answered and headed on to the next patient. After I finished for the day Tsunade tossed me the Akatsuki and ordered me to watch them and make sure the boys don't get into anything. I sighed then cracked my knuckles. "The first person to annoy me makes sure that everyone including him gets a beating. If it's you Konan then same goes just in girl terms." I said making her glare and pout before staring out the window.

"Wow you have them all on a leash don't you?" Gaara asked leaning against the wall looking at us with interest. Neji rolled his eyes while I just stuck my tongue out at him feeling my professionalism disappearing quickly. Why do the Akatsuki always have to bring out my immature side?

"Shut up and go away. No one wants you here." I grumbled making Gaara's eyes narrow before he turned around and left.

"Well that hurt him." Neji said with a sigh. "I like that he's gone though." The boy continued as the Akatsuki looked at me with big wide eyes.

"Did you hear what Sakura said?" Sasori whispered loudly to Deidara. Deidara smirked in return.

"Oh yes… She hurt that poor young doctor! Insulting him! What if it touched his past?" Deidara whispered just as loudly making me freeze. I know what a hurtful past is like… Instantly I turned around and chased after Gaara. When I caught up to him I bowed.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for." I said then turned to leave. Instantly Gaara grabbed my arm and cupped my chin.

"Can you make it up to me?" He asked leaning in close so his breathe tickled my face. White sweat covered me knowing I'm going to regret this.

"I'll only do one thing for you. That's all you can ask for." I growled out making him smirk. What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the restaurant with Naruto feeling like a professional and successful woman going out on a date with her mysterious and kind neighbor. Naruto grinned and pulled out my chair for me before sitting at his own. "This place looks nice." I commented noticing how dressed up everyone was and how expensive everything on the menu is. The nice thing about the restaurant was the lights and elegant décor.

"It's one of my favorites! My best friend is the chef but he's about to quit soon thanks to unwanted attention. The manager won't do anything about it so he's looking for work." Naruto informed me making my eyes widen before I smiled.

"Tell him he has an interview now. If his food tastes good then I will hire him as my personal chef and pay him twice of what he's earning now." I said making Naruto's eyes widen before he excused himself to tell his friend.

I wasn't doing this to help either of them, I only did it to help myself. My cooking sucks. When Naruto got back he had a huge grin on his face. "I told him and he said he'll do his best! By the way he kind of looks like a girl but I hope that doesn't shock you too much."

I nodded at this knowing several boys who reminded me of girls. "He can live in my house if he gets the job. He won't have to pay for rent but will have to split grocery cost." I informed him with a bemused smile.

"How are you? Your secretary Neji told me that something had ruined your night last night." Naruto said holding my hand. We had already ordered our drinks and food so no one was going to disturb us for a while. I decided to answer truthfully.

"Oh I'm fine. It was just some idiots from my past." I sighed making him look at me with concern. It made me slightly annoyed but I knew it doesn't really matter anymore. People will worry. There's nothing I can do about that. "They are just some idiotic boys who want me to go out with them."

"I can understand that." He smiled making me look up at him and blush lightly. "You are very beautiful and intelligent, but isn't it true that smart beautiful girls are damaged?" He asked then making my eyes narrow. "You are damaged aren't you?"

I hesitated then was relieved when a beautiful girl came up to the table with our food. "Hello Sakura I am Haku. I came personally that way we could meet. I was also curious as to the arrangements of our contract after you taste the food." _He _said making me smirk.

"Wait until I try your food then I will arrange a meeting with you tonight if it's good enough." I told him making the boy grin. Haku left us alone to eat but before I could begin Naruto leaned into me and gave me a kiss.

I watched the world around me slow down feeling his lips pressed against mine. What… What the crap?! "I'm sorry I just wanted to taste something different then my normal food I get here." He whispered brushing his lips across my jaw line before letting me go.

When we left to go he smiled and offered to take me out again sometime soon. "I'm not sure… I'm sorry but I'm damaged like you said. I don't want to go steady with anyone right now." I informed him then headed back to the hospital. I forgot to get my mail.

As soon as I entered Neji's eyebrow was twitching as he showed me the new blood red letters. I rolled my eyes and grabbed them before Neji could shred them. I ripped open the first letter and read it.

_Dear little chica,_

_It's been a while. I'm sorry for not working at the hospital like the others. I'm not a moron like them. It'd be too much. You will be mine by the way. Oh and I hate the blond more than the red head._

_Hidan_

_P.S. Pein is forcing me not to cuss or say anything inappropriate._

I didn't say a word or do anything other than shred the letter. Gaara walked in then but I ignored him and grabbed the next letter.

_Dear Hot Flower,_

_I knew you were flirty lately but the blond… he's too much yeah! How could you do that to us?!_

_Deidara_

_P.S. don't be surprised if he's admitted to the hospital tomorrow_

That's the exact reason why I have to read these letters. I gave the letter to Neji and told him to call Naruto and read him the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry but I do not approve of your choice of men._

_Pein_

_P.S. they could be disposed of_

I tossed this letter through the shredder making Gaara smirk at me in amusement.

_Dear Haruno,_

_You will be mine and they will die._

_Itachi_

_P.S. your window shades are getting rather annoying as of late._

I glared at the letter my mind filled with hatred toward Itachi as I watched the letter shred with an evil smile on my face.

_Saku-chan!_

_I loved hanging out with you today! I don't like the blond boy or red head. I'm not even sure if I care for the black haired boy at the restaurant. But I like your secretary!_

_Tobi-chan!!_

_P.S. you look very cute tonight_

I didn't shred this letter because it was too cute. Gaara stood behind me, read the letter, then snatched it out of my hand and shredded it. "Hey!" I cried making him glare down at me and walk out the room looking angry. "What'd I do?" I asked feeling weird inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a fever last night so I didn't get to update much. It took me hours just to update one fic and get half way on another fic. Luckily today I was able to update quite a bit.**

I tapped away at my desk feeling bored beyond belief. Haku is hired to be my cook and Gaara is my assistant doctor. I found out later that Hidan really wasn't working here. He just comes by to visit and lies to the nurses claiming to be visiting people. Someone coughed making me look up to see Hidan, Neji, Gaara, and Haku in my room.

"You people suck." Hidan growled following the hospital's rule of no cussing. It took him a while to listen but he did, only because I threatened to ban him from the hospital. Haku was the only one who didn't look confident, in fact he was blushing with a nervous expression.

"What did we do now?" Neji asked looking and sounding bored as he read over my schedule for the day. "Oh and Sakura you have a surgery with Gaara today on a young girl. She's eight and needs surgery to get her tumor out."

I nodded at this then turned to see a fuming Hidan. We all watched him for a moment, then he reached up and grabbed the back of my neck forcing me forward and kissed me roughly. I didn't say anything at all as Gaara forced Hidan out my office window.

"Well that was… unexpected." Haku grinned with a darker blush before bowing to me. "Thank you so much, Dr. Haruno! I will begin moving in today!" He smiled making the boys look at me shocked.

"Didn't you guys know? I'm a sucker for cooks." I said with a wink. Neji and Gaara glared at me. Gaara glared harder of course since Neji is much more of a gentleman. Haku grabbed my hands and jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much for the job, again Dr. Haruno!" He cried again then left us alone. Gaara and Neji turned to stare at me oddly.

"Were you serious about being a sucker for cooks?" Gaara asked making me nod nonchalantly and go back to my work. On the computer I read over the emails my past patients have sent me. Most of the guys email me crap like 'will you please marry me?' In fact the guy that emails me that the most has just been hospitalized again. His name is Kiba.

"Ugh I'm so freaking bored…" I grumbled and kicked my legs out onto my desk leaning back to look up at my boys. Gaara gave me a wolfish smirk as Neji just rolled his eyes. "I doubt the two of you can cheer me up, but… do I have Kiba as a patient for today?" I asked making Neji's eyes widen as he nodded. "Good." I answered.

I got up then and walked directly over to Kiba's room carrying a bouquet of dark purple roses covering my face as I entered. "Guess who." I said making a boy laugh then start coughing. I dropped the flowers from my face and grinned.

"It looks like my lovely soon to be wife wants to visit me on my death bed." Kiba joked as I bopped his forehead with the back of my fist.

"Dummy!" I teased remembering the last hospital I worked at. He always showed up carrying purple roses but now here I am doing the favor this time around. "I heard what's happening to you. How much longer?" I asked trying to keep my voice and tone light.

Kiba and I have teased each other back and forth for several years, ever since I became a medic actually which was five years ago. He's been my best friend and biggest fan since. I truly do love him, in a sibling sense.

"It's just a month more." He said in such a light hearted voice. I nodded then and ran my fingers through my hair trying to think of something to do or say. "Don't worry about it. Let's just have _fun _like we normally do." He winked making me notice Gaara and Tobi behind me. Tobi crushed the wheel chair he was holding as Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched.

"Quit making these boys jealous and just introduce yourself." I glowered at him before forcing myself to smile and shake my head. "You know what never mind! We should just hang out and have fun!" I grinned and held his hand tightly while leaning forward. Instantly the boy kissed my cheek and stroked my hair.

"I missed you." He whispered then turned to the boys. "Hello fell fan boys! I'm Kiba and I've always loved Sakura since I met her. She's the cutest isn't she?" Kiba asked and pulled me back to lay against him. I didn't say or do anything.

"Why are you letting him get all grabby… you never let Tobi touch you like that." Tobi growled looking like his dark side was about to come out. I stood up and walked up to Tobi holding out my hand to him. He looked at it then turned to walk away. "I don't want your pity." He grumbled making my eyes widen.

I waved goodbye to him with a slightly sad expression then I turned around and stared at Gaara as he began to speak to Kiba. "No! Don't talk with my patient!" I cried running forward and blocking him from Kiba. I got in between the two covering Kiba to keep him away from Gaara. I don't want that cruel jerk to know about the truth about Kiba.

When I got to my office there were more letters on my desk.

_Dear Sakura,_

_How could you possibly fall all over that brat in the hospital?! You're making the world a much more disgusting and heartless place. Especially if you wind up with some retard. Now we can't beat the crap out of your admirers since you seem to have a thing for the injured._

_Sasori_

Gaara grabbed the letter and shredded it. Along with all the other's except Deidara's and Tobi's. Those were the only ones I was able to save.

_Dear Sakura-baby,_

_How long until we get married, yeah? I keep forgetting about our engagement now that you've been feeling flirty and in a cheating mood, un._

_Deidara_

_P.S. What the heck baby, yeah. I will never allow you to wind up with anyone else, un._

I glanced at Tobi's letter and freaked out. The letter had white spots and it smelled like blood.

_Sakura_

_Deidara won't be sending any letters for a while. Anyway I am very disappointed in how you acted earlier today in front of that boy. Please stop this ridicules behavior before someone else gets hurt. I don't care but the others do for some reason._

_Tobi_

_P.S. I'm already planning our wedding. _


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath then walked into the hospital. It's becoming more of a chore everyday now with the Akatsuki at my throat. I tilted my head to the side when a boy ran up to me with a bouquet of dark purple roses covering his face. As I reached my arms out to move the roses aside the boy wrapped his arms around my waist crushing the flowers between us.

"Hey Kiba." I laughed hugging him back. He lifted me into the air and spun me around before quickly letting me go and taking deep breathes. "You shouldn't do too much right now…" I whispered holding my hand out about to brush it through his hair. He shook his head with a gruff smile and handed me the roses.

"For a beautiful girl, I wish I could marry." He said with a wink. I laughed at this and then forced him into his room instructing the nurses and doctors not to let him out. "You're no fun right now…" He grumbled but I could see that sly smile coming a mile away.

Instantly Gaara entered from behind and took in the situation slowly. He did **not** look happy today. I watched him for a moment longer then turned back to Kiba. "Why do you waste your time?" Gaara growled and left the room.

"It looks like your friend's angry at me. You shouldn't ignore them because of me. Go see him. You and I both know that we could never be together." Kiba said softly and held my hand in his own. I stared at him with pity. I know it's wrong but I just can't help it. I pity this man.

"You don't know that…" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears. He smiled bitterly and wiped them away with a graceful stroke of his fingers.

"You have so much hope… don't lose it okay?" He said with a faint smile before shooing me out of the room. I held in a scream and ran into my office slamming the door behind me. There I curled into a ball and tried not to scream. Kiba and I are best friends. I love him.

"I wish things were different." I muttered feeling the effects of him hit me completely. I listened to the hustling of people and heard a light tap of my door. I smiled softly at this and got up to answer the door. Neji was waiting with coffee and a pack of starbursts. "Thanks!"

"No problem Ms. Haruno." He said in return not even looking up at me. Instead he was looking at my schedule. I sighed then and tried my hardest not to get too angry at him. He didn't know that I was just rejected in the cruelest of ways.

I did all my jobs for the day in silence not allowing myself to feel any unwanted emotions. I could tell it was disturbing the Akatsuki, Gaara, and Neji but I ignored them. I didn't see Kiba for the rest of the day. I wasn't ignoring him but Hinata was taking over for my duties with him.

"You can't ignore him forever." Hinata informed me with a bitter smile. She was the only other person who knew the truth. I smiled softly at her and nodded. "I know that smile… it means the enchantment between you two will end much sooner than you hoped. I wish you could live in his enchantment forever."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she twirled a purple rose in her hand. She looked at me with slightly widened eyes then smiled at me softly. By the sly look in her eyes I realized she will never tell me what she meant. I just have to figure it out on my own.

"Isn't it fun when people give you riddles you don't know the answer to?" Sasori asked with a smirk. I stared at him for a moment then sighed. Of course he would remember what I told them when I left. I turned away ready to leave but he grabbed hold of my wrist. "You told us, 'It's better to be all alone in a strange new world then to be all alone surrounded by friends in a world you know.'." He quoted me looking at me with deep light red eyes.

"I remember what I said." I answered and retreated into my office. Gaara was there working on papers in front of my desk. I noticed my red letters hidden but sticking out just barely from within my top drawer away from his view. I smirked and took out a letter to read what it said.

_Dear Saku-chan!_

_I'm so sorry for the meanie Tobi's been recently! Tobi promises to make it up to you in any way possible! Tobi's a good boy and never wanted to hurt Saku-chan!_

_Your friend, Tobi-chan_

_P.S. What food do you want served at our wedding?_

I smiled at this for a moment then allowed the glaring Gaara to shred it. I took out another one ready to laugh.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_I'll be counting the days._

_Pein_

I paled and began to sweat white sweat forcing Gaara to take the letter from me and read it. He read the letter five times before shredding it with force. It almost broke my shredder.

_Darling Sakura,_

_I love how much you've… matured since we last saw each other. By the way do you know what the beauty of purple roses means? I suppose not since you two just thrust them at each other so easily. Remember that I love you and want to kill him!_

_Sasori_

_P.S. have you heard anything about Deidara? I haven't been able to find him._

I choked at this while sipping my green tea Neji had gotten for me. Gaara snatched the letter from my hands and scanned it then smirked. I hit him upside the head then took out the last one for the night since Gaara was already shredding the others.

_Sakura-chan…_

_I really miss you but I'm not like the others. I just want to__** eat you while you're sleeping beside me one night.**__ The other boys don't care about you at all but I care __**about that lovely edible body you have. It looks so delicious!**_

_Thank you for reading my letter!_

_Zetsu_

I burst out laughing at this. Zetsu didn't realize his black side was changing parts of the letter! Gaara grabbed the letter, read it then began to shake in anger. "You're such a freak! Why do you care about these letters anyway?" I asked feeling slightly giddy. He glared at me in disbelief then left the room. Strange doc.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two weeks long I stuck to Kiba's side never leaving it once. We continued to exchange purple roses and spend each day play flirting. This was our normal routine. "I love this!" Kiba grinned when he got his four sugar cookies. It was obvious he loved this.

"Having fun?" I asked softly lifting his bangs as he dug into his sweets. He looked at me with such a cute expression. The boy reminds me of a lapdog that can't stop protecting me. He's just the cutest thing in the world.

"Of course I'm having fun! I have the love of my life by my side, and the best cookies in the world in my mouth!" He grinned making me laugh and lay down beside him in the bed. Kiba wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer.

"So _sorry _to interrupt, but Sakura you've got an emergency in the front office. One of your _friends_ is having a breakdown." Gaara informed me with a highly annoyed tone. He glared at Kiba then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"Gaara I only have a couple more a days…" I said softly. He looked at me oddly then walked off yet again leaving me off on my own. I blinked a couple times then ran to the front of the clinic finding Deidara lying on the ground looking half dead with Tobi over him with an evil look in his eyes.

"Tobi! What have you done?!" I cried rushing toward Deidara ordering the nurses to take him to an exam room with a doctor present ready to help him. Tobi looked at me letting me know he'd become Madara. Sometimes he turns into this new cruel person if he's upset enough.

"**I'm tired of you and Kiba.**" Madara told me simply then allowed me to leave and rush to Deidara's side. It's too much at once. I can't worry about all these people at one time… If I could I would probably just run away and be all on my own for the rest of my life until it all ends.

"I can't do that." I whispered and walked up to Deidara and took his hand as the doctors worked on him. He looked up at me and smiled softly before passing out. I wonder what could have happened to him… this is serious. Tobi never hurts anyone this bad.

Deidara had knife marks all over his body with burns, bruises, and carved marks as though someone carved parts of his skin. It made me sick. Tobi couldn't have done this to Deidara! It's just not possible! How could he harm a friend of ours this badly?!

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked suddenly behind me. I jumped and stared at him my eyes wide. I wanted to ask what are you doing here but that just sounded boring. Instead I turned to face him earning a whole bunch of red roses in my face. "Here you go! I just dropped by to give you these!"

"Thank you so much! I hope Deidara will be alright but I'm not sure. It's scaring me a bit… to see him in such a state." I murmured feeling as though something more is going on then I know. Tobi… I mean Madara is nowhere in sight. I guess that means the terror is gone for a bit.

"Is he your patient or friend? I thought patient but you seem to really care about him a lot, and he was just admitted so I'm not sure how that'd work." Naruto said in such a way that I just smiled at him not feeling insulted but happy that he would care enough to phrase it that way.

"He's an annoying old friend but I'd never wish anything like this on him." I said trying my hardest not to run into the room and wait for him to wake up and get better so I could beat him up. Naruto just smiled warmly at me then held my hand tightly.

"Sounds like a good friend." He said with a nice kind smile. I took advantage of it and allowed his kindness to become my happiness if just for a moment. Sure that's a bit selfish but I need it so bad right now.

"Please… do you want to go out to lunch real quick? I was planning on getting Chinese food… would you like to join me?" I asked softly feeling a blush creep over my cheeks as I waited for his answer.

"Of course! Do you want to go to a sushi place just down the street instead of just Chinese? I have a reservation for two just in case you would say yes when I asked." He grinned with a slight blush along his cheeks as well. It's obvious how sweet he is.

When I got back from my second date with Naruto I walked into my office with a slight stiff walk wondering what the Akatsuki have left for me this time. Gaara was still on duty so he couldn't have had time to throw or shred anything. All there was were two letters on my desk.

Two red letters were it. I briefly wondered how the others are doing and why they wouldn't send a letter today. The first one was from Pein.

_Dear Haruno,_

_Madara is out of control. He's obsessed with you._

_Pain._

_P.S. don't get hurt._

My eyes widened making me slide this letter into the top drawer of my desk. After this I looked at the other letter then finally gave in and opened it.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Did you like my present? I gave Deidara back to you! The other Akatsuki members are freaking out for some reason and decided to wisely stop sending letters to my woman, you, so everything should be fine once Kiba, Naruto, and the red head are dead._

_Remember… I love you._

_Love_

_Madara_


	8. Chapter 8

I walked past Madara shoving my shoulder into his own. Feeling his hand reach out toward me I sidestepped him and entered Kiba's room. It's time. The boy looked deathly pale and weak. Tears were trailing down his cheeks. I smiled softly at him and held out a single purple rose. Instead of smiling happily he just gave me a bitter smile.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically as I wiped away his tears. "It's my last day. I only had a month left and now just a week thanks to the stupid Lung Cancer." He said softly and laughed cruelly. I let my eyes water as I fell to my knees and looked up at him. "Sakura…" Kiba sighed and held out his arms.

I crawled up to him and curled into his bed. We laid together spooned on the bed facing each other as we intertwined our hands. "I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered and kissed him deeply. He kissed back the best he could under his condition letting me know that he loves me… that he loved me.

"When I die… and your ready… please look up what purple roses mean… I can't believe I just looked it up. The irony kills me." He muttered as he kissed down my face and traced my collar bone. I stared at him with my deep eyes and watched him slowly die. "I love you." Kiba whispered as his hands dropped as slow as syrup.

"I love you too." I said softly back kissing his forehead. Madara stormed into the room but then his eyes widened as he turned into Tobi again. I slowly fell out of Kiba's bed making Tobi run up to me and lifted me up off the ground.

"Saku-chan!" He shouted making Gaara run into the room and rush me into my office. Tobi then laid me down on the couch I glared at them pathetically and reached for my computer. Gaara tried to stop me but I tried to punch him. They both left me alone after that. Looking up what Purple roses mean I then threw the computer across the room and cried curling up into a ball.

Tobi put the comforter over me covering my head. I could hear someone grabbing the computer then Gaara's voice read it aloud. "Purple roses mean love at first sight, or an enchantment; a love that doesn't last but gives off an impression that may stay with the person forever." He read making me curl up tighter.

I could hear people come by to visit but I stayed under the blanket not allowing myself to get up. Eventually Gaara came in and picked me up off the couch and tossed me into his car literally. When he got to my house Haku came out and picked me up bringing me inside. I let Haku move in last night but I still haven't had his cooking again.

Naruto rushed out when he saw me but I said nothing. My best friend just _died_. What am I supposed to say? "This must be a crappy first day." I spoke up thinking of something I could say remembering that this wasn't part of the job description.

"The cruel doctor told me what happened and I make the best comfort food." Haku smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled softly then fell asleep. Once I woke up I was lying in bed with the television on asking if I wanted to watch the movie Secondhand Lions. I went ahead and said sure not remembering what it was about.

"Here's some ice cream sandwiches with chocolate kisses on the side." Haku smiled and set them on the counter beside my bed. It was obvious he had home made these just for me by the way the chocolate spelled out my name and the ice cream sandwich was as big as my head.

"Thank you!" I called and continued to watch the movie. It was fun just lying in bed for once and having a good old time with sweets. I wonder why I haven't gotten called in yet to go to work… Suddenly Neji entered with a clipboard in his hand along with Naruto who was trying to stop him from entering.

"Stop it! You know why Sakura's here! Why must you go over her schedule now of all times?!" Naruto cried looking angered by Neji's arrival. I didn't even know they were here. I continued to watch them waiting for them to notice me.

"Sakura would you like to arrange Kiba's funeral now or later?" Neji asked point blank making Naruto stare at me with concern as I processed this. I looked at him curiously with my eyebrows lifted high. I felt like I should cry or something but that also felt wrong.

"Why would I schedule a funeral for someone I don't know?" I asked curiously making everyone stare at me in concern. My eyes widened when I saw the plane that was crashed into the two uncles' shed. Tears filled them as I laughed and cried at the same time. "That's so sad! Someone like those two… it would kill me to know that someone with so much life just suddenly died!"

"Purple roses." Gaara said from behind them. I glanced over at him and then looked around the room but I didn't see any purple roses anywhere. "Does it ring any bells? How about something that doesn't last in which is an enchantment?" I shook my head no then turned back to the movie.

"Can I watch a new movie now? Maybe one about a doctor whose best friend died, her best friend that she knew would die six months prior. The boy whom she loved and he loved too. That sounds good." I said as tears trailed down my cheeks. I lifted my hand and touched the water feeling slightly shocked.

"Why are these tears falling? It makes no sense… why would someone I love so much for so many years just die like that?!" I cried and covered my face with my sheets bowing my head so it laid on my knees.

Kiba's gone… he's really gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now 33 of my fics are complete so I still have ten that are ongoing. **

**Btw WHOEVER TAKES THIS CHALLENGE MAY CHOOSE THE ENDING COUPLE!!!**

**CHALLENGE**

**Create a oneshot that you think is your best to submit/tell me to read and whoever submits the best oneshot wins and may choose this fics couple**

**RULES**

**The fic must be funny and have a smirk somewhere in the story. After that it's all up to you. PREFERABLY NO FLUFF but if you do it well enough then I may accept it!**

**PM me if you have any questions**

I walked into the office with Haku by my side. I still rely on comfort food but now I'm fine. I'm able to make it through a whole day without getting too upset. I smiled at Haku and held his hand as he led the way to my office.

"I brought all my portable cooking supplies so anytime you crave or need anything I can make it! I also brought my portable refrigerator and portable pantry so I think I should have all the ingredients I may need." He grinned.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily and hurried into my office walking right past Neji and the tons of flowers and such for me. This made me happy but I'm not sure if they are for me just because or since my best friend died.

I checked the letters on my desk and realized that my letter from Madara were now marked Tobi. At least now his multiple personality disorder is in check. I smiled and opened the long lost letter from Deidara.

_Saku-baby,_

_Tell me again why you care that that mutt died? Oh well I guess I shouldn't depress you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that now I've got less competition so I'm happy but I'll be your shoulder to cry on if you need it. Of course this is as long as you don't mind me playing with bombs while you're crying your eyes out._

_Love ya_

_Deidara_

I laughed at this and hugged the letter close to me. I can just imagine it too! Me crying, sitting in his lap, and him playing with his spider and bird bombs. It's hilarious that he thinks I won't mind at all. I opened the next letter from Pein.

_Sakura,_

_One less person to compete with._

_Pein_

I glared at the letter than shook my head. Of course Pein wants to take credit for Kiba's death. I know that if I was in his position then I would too. I picked Hidan's letter next.

_Jashin's servant,_

_I like the brat now that he's gone. You should have told me he was dying! I would have never thought of sacrificing him to Jashin… Jashin only likes people with lives not people about to die. Anyway your looking sad as ever. You better get fixed soon. _

_Hidan_

I smiled softly and put this letter with the others then opened Sasori's.

_Sakura darling,_

_Get out of bed and get a life. Then I will continue to pursue you… then again with you looking so helpless… that looks like fun as well._

_Sasori_

I shivered and tossed the letter through the shredder hardly caring when Gaara entered. I opened Tobi's and smiled.

_Saku-chan!,_

_I can no longer call myself a good boy but I would love to make everything up to you! I'm so so sorry that your bestie died! I wanna help make Saku-chan feel better!_

_Tobi-chan!_

I smiled and put the letter away and instantly was tackled from behind. I glanced back to see Kisame grinning at me. (This is for you Kiba/Kisame cosplay boy!) "Kisame!" I shouted still shocked.

"Hey Sakura-baby!" Kisame grinned and twirled me around in a circle creating a huge mess in the room as Gaara glared.

"Where've you been?" I asked no getting angry since I was too curious as to why he wasn't there with the rest of the male Akatsuki. Now that I think about it Zetsu is also missing.

"The Akatsuki sent me to the aquarium thinking that it would be the best way to get rid of the competition." He explained. My eyes widened as I stared at him in horror.

"What?! Those jerks! Are you okay?!" I cried and ordered Haku to make Kisame's favorite desert and to make me a sherbert.

"I'm fine. You should have seen me when they dropped me off in the fishing yard during their busy time of the day. Those jerks told me I could make new friends here and instead… fishermen were chasing me for hours. It took me weeks to get back home. I still have nightmares about it." He told me looking pale already.

"I won't let them hurt you here!" I told him confidently making Gaara laugh. I turned to glare at him but Kisame picked me up and stuck his tongue out at him.

"She's my fishy not yours. Go play dead." Kisame told him. I glanced over at Gaara to his face turn red then he burst out laughing again.

"Why are you laughing so much?" I asked making Gaara whisper something in my ear.

"That man that your hanging out with… he's part dolphin… he's the famous child who was born after his mother did it with a dolphin. It was a miracle that should never be repeated let alone done." He whispered.

"Your part dolphin?" I asked playing with his fishy parts. Kisame glared at Gaara.

"I'm part **shark** don't confuse me with those idiotic and stupid dolphins." He growled and then lunged at Haku when he finished making our deserts.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Gaara. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy. Well if you came to shred the letters then I prefer you not shredding Deidara's or Hidan's." I informed him with a smirk. Instantly Gaara was at my desk going through the letters with an intense expression. I smiled and leaned my back against Haku's.

This is my life. With or without Kiba, it will continue to go on. That's just the way the world is. It stops for no one.


	10. Chapter 10

**The CHALLENGE from the last chapter… honestly I have no idea what the coupling should be. **

**At first I thought Gaara… then Naruto… and then Haku… I had a slight thought for Neji… but you can never ignore the Akatsuki.**

_**Honestly the one-shot bit… is a serious thing to choose the coupling. I won't otherwise.**_

I walked into my office the day after Kisame suddenly showed up out of nowhere. He made me stop and think for a bit. Maybe I can wait till I'm in my thirties or fourties to fall in love. Here I am, a romantic young twenty four year old doctor. That's _way _too naïve.

**(I remembered that a reviewer had spazzed about Neji's personality… this chapter will have alotta Neji and Kisame)**

"Sakura?" Neji asked looking at me oddly. I glanced up just in time to hit the door, head first, then slide to the ground. I accidently jabbed my gut harshly in the stomach heading down. Kisame was beside me in a second laughing.

"You okay there, squirt?" He asked rubbing my head. Neji pushed him away and helped me up with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Stop messing with her. She's got important work to do." Neji growled and glared harder at him. Kisame just looked between the two of us and laughed with a smirk and sly expression.

"How bout I join you guys? I'm still kinda scared of the others shippin me off again." He informed us softly glaring as Hidan ran through the hospital with Deidara and Tobi on it. Sasori was talking to a disgusted looking secretary and the others were hidden around the hospital.

"Okay." I said then moaned and clutched my head. "Ow… it hurts…" I whimpered feeling pathetic. Kisame and Neji looked down at me in wonder then looked at each other.

"In this state…" Neji started.

"She's kinda…" Kisame continued.

"_Cute." _They said at the same time.

I looked up at them and huddled a bit wanting to stand up soon. I need to get over this pain right now. I started to stand up then fell forward into them and moaned.

"This sucks." I growled just as Gaara past by.

He glanced over at us then walked over. Instantly Kisame and Neji pulled me up so I looked normal. I closed my eyes and began counting trying hard not to wince, act too odd or show pain.

"What's up with Ms. Eyes Closed here?" Gaara asked and poked me in the ribs. I winced slightly only because he did it hard! That jerk!

"Go away." Neji informed him with no emotion like normal. I opened my eyes to see Gaara looking at me with curiosity.

"She looks like something humiliating and painful just happened to her." Gaara said with a slightly inquiring voice. I groaned lightly and began to fall forward feeling like I was about to throw up.

"This has nothing to do with you. Aren't you busy?" Kisame asked as they began to drag me away to an empty room. Gaara stopped them again with a smirk.

"If you don't tell me then I'll kiss her." He said cockily. I smirked knowing the puke will be coming up soon. Then again that'd be way too gross to wish on anyone.

As the boys got into a heated discussion of whether Gaara should or should not stay away from me, I then crawled on the floor heading to a waste basket so I could throw up. Luckily there were wet wipes there I could use for my mouth, plus water bottles.

Instantly I threw up as softly and elegantly as possible and quickly cleaned myself up. The boys stared at me during all of this, waited till I was lying on the ground taking deep breathes, before they came up to me. "Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Well I'm leaving." Gaara called and swiftly left in the direction of my office. I growled at this then allowed Kisame to help me up.

"That was the most humiliating experience I've ever been through." I informed them and retreated to my office. I had several letters hidden in my locked file holder of my desk. This made me smile. Kisame and Neji were hanging out in my office for some reason. Kisame was on the floor playing with two barbies, a boy and a girl, while Neji was looking over my schedule and glancing over at me frequently.

The first letter was from Pein.

_Sakura,_

_That was gross but cute._

_Pein._

_P.S. I still want you._

This letter was instantly placed in the shredder. The next up was Tobi.

_Saku-chan!_

_I hope you feel better! I'm putting all the letters in your desk since Gaara likes to come by and shred them all! Anyway I hope you don't get too close to anyone other than me!_

_Tobi-chan!_

I smiled for a second then absently tossed it in the shredder.

_Dear Haruno,_

_I feel as though it's been a while. I wish you had thrown up in that red head's mouth. That would have been beautiful. By the way you need to be more graceful. If you die for being a clutz… I'll be mad._

_Sasori._

I glowered at this and threw it down in the shredder. Next up was Kakuza.

_Sakura,_

_These letters are getting too expensive but I hope I can be romantic enough in as few letters as possible. I hate how much money they steal from me to send you these! If you can please give me the envelopes and I'll reuse them. _

_Kakuza._

_P.S. I love you._

I laughed out loud and showed the letter to Kisame. He laughed too until he read the P.S.

_Dear chica,_

_I've got to say… you are quite the little freak, yeah. Hitting the door and barfing a little while later, un. You poor little thing, yeah! My shoulder's still open for ya, un!_

_Deidara._

_P.S. "Should I address the postage too, to deliver my heart to you?"_

My eyes widened then. I think I know why they're always sending me these letters… Tears filled my eyes as I began to cry as I laughed. "My favorite song! Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me! These idiots!" I cried feeling so happy and so dumbfounded at the same time.

These guys are just too sweet!


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no spell check but my mom finally bought a new screen for my laptop so I'll be able to update like crazy again when it comes it and someone puts it all together!!!!!!**

Everyone in the hospital stared at Kisame in pure shock. He made three million dollars by making fish-people barbies. "Those stupid doll makers are racist against me and my kind!" Kisame informed us with a democratic voice. I stared at him oddly and then my eyes widened.

"There are more people like you?" I asked curiously. Instantly Kisame leaned forward so he was three inches away from my face.

"If you come with me for thirty to forty-five minutes there could be." He answered softly making Neji and Gaara pull me back away from him. I glanced back at them both then shrugged. Instantly Naruto rushed into the room. We all blinked at him a couple times as he held ten of the new barbies. "Ah, a customer in person! This is so cool!" Kisame grinned toothily.

"Actually I just came by to see Sakura and throw away these stupid dolls that Haku keeps buying. I think he bought a million literally. He had a counter by his bedside." Naruto sighed shaking his head. Everyone looked over at Kisame oddly.

"How much did your barbies cost again?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"They cost around three bucks and he gets to keep that three bucks while the makers get the tax, yeah." Deidara answered. Kisame's blue face went white from shock. We all burst out laughing at him. The poor guy thought his barbies were popular!

"Why did you come again?" I asked Naruto. His confused expression turned to me with a happy face instead. I smiled at this softly and waited for his answer.

"I kinda came to ask you out but... I'm scared to now." He said backing away slowly as the men around me began to stalk forward. I smirked and walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"Our relationship is still open right?" I asked gently. He nodded making me grin. "Then it's fine. No one here should be mad at you." I glanced around the room to see that everyone but Naruto had gone. Neji was walking to my office but other than that I saw no one else. Instantly all went black for a moment then turned to the same scene as before. I sighed.

"That's odd." I murmured then turned back to Naruto. I took a step back instantly. He's gone! I glanced around all over but he was nowhere to be found. "What's going on?" I growled getting annoyed. Instantly Tsunade appeared in front of me carrying her machine gun. I completely forgot she had that thing! I jumped back and held up my arms in surrender.

"I'm not shooting _you_." She growled and glanced around us. "I'm trying to find those stupid boys I hired while I was drunk. Your old friends have disappeared along with Gaara. Shooting them would be a hassle but I need to get those freaks back to work. Everyone in Konoha seems to be giving birth today!" She cried sounding extremely annoyed.

"As long as you aren't looking for me..." I said sounding slightly scared as I began taking steps backwards. She looked at me oddly then ran off with her normal Tsunade glare. I followed her with interest but she then ran into a room where the door was seven times its normal 6'9 height. I blinked a couple times then continued through it. Then I blinked hard when I noticed a three inch tall Tsunade going through a 5 inch tall door.

"How did you get that small?" I asked myself softly then blinked hard when Tobi jumped down and landed on my nose. He was as small as Tsunade was which made me even more curious as I began to suspect I was deranged.

"Drink from the bottle on the table!" He grinned and pointed to a light blue table that popped out of nowhere. I sighed and walked over to it to see two bottles. Both said 'drink me'. I sighed and looked between the green and red bottles. "Green if you want through that door and red if you want to break the room!" He informed me then disappeared.

I took a sip of the green drink and found that it tasted like cotton candy. Instantly I was down to size enough to where I could easily pass through the little door. Suddenly I gasped. I'm such a moron. I could have just kicked through the wall! When I got into the next room no one was there. It was just a forest with huge flowers of doctor's equipment.

I sighed and turned around bumping into Sasori who was holding Gaara back. They both looked insane fighting over some picture. I couldn't believe they were here in this insane asylum with me!

"What are you doing?" I asked making both boys freeze and glance over at me oddly. I felt like I was in Wonderland and everything was turning more and more upside down...

"Uhh... we're doing nothing! Nothing to worry about!" Sasori smiled innocently hiding the picture behind his back as Gaara pounced trying to grab it. I sighed and turned away but when I turned back to confront them again the boys were gone. I sighed and headed forward in time to see Kakuza running past me.

"Oh crap! If I don't get there in time she'll have my head for sure! I wish I was talking about a different head but no... she's such a jerk!" He growled and ran forward. For a moment he glanced at me and then blinked hard and shook his head. "There's no way your her! Great costume though!" He laughed and then raced forward.

I stared at him in pure confusion then chased after him falling far behind as he raced through another door. I walked in to see a long table with tea cups all around. An 'Un-birthday' cake was at the center of the table calling my name but I ignored it.

"Having some problems?" Kisame asked turning me around with his arms around my waist. I nodded looking confused as he burst out laughing and started to walk off leaving me all alone again. He laughed and then vanished, just as the sound of a drum began to play along with a flute.

"Order in the court!" a voice I knew quite well shouted. I could hear several people rushing around in the next room.

I walked into the room uneasily and saw everyone from the hospital inside, including Naruto and Haku. All the doctor's staff were lined up along the walls while the seats were filled with the Akatsuki. Naruto and Haku stood in front of a Queen whose back was turned from me. Gaara was seated beside the queen with a cat-like smirk on his face.

"The person on trial today is... Sakura Haruno!" The queen shouted and turned to me. The Queen was me... when I was a teen. She looks just like the me when I was sixteen years old with her cocky smirk and excitement filled eyes.

"What have I done wrong? I'm _you_!" I cried angrily. I don't handle stupid immature crap well. That's just the way I am. She turned to me with a look of pure anger. It was obvious she was mad at me.

"No... you stupid child. You are the adult me. There's a major difference. I don't have _love_ issues or crap going on that could _fire_ me from my career! _My_ best friend didn't just die!" She growled wearing a six inch tall red crown and a beautiful red and black dress with red broken hearts on it.

"Yes but that's because I'm older than you. _I_ get to live my dream day to day. _I _get multiple love letters everyday. _I _got to meet the love of my life and then find out that I can handle losing him! Yes I wish sometimes that I could be my sixteen year old self again but I know that it would turn into a failure. A disaster really. Don't you remember? Sixteen is when our heart was broken beyond repair. This was the year we fell in love and was used, abused, and destroyed. I'm myself at this age and that's all I'll be... while you... you're _over_." I explained softly trying not to insult or hurt her too much.

Tears filled the young girl's eyes as she waved a judge hammer at me that had a mini of her crow at the top. "Off with your stupid head! Meanies must die!" She shouted angrily. I looked at her pityingly for a moment then turned around and ran bumping right into Pein. I looked up at him and cried out as he leaned down to kiss me.

Instantly... I woke up... in Pein's arms.

"You're finally awake, yeah!" Deidara growled sounding angry. Everyone was around me staring down at me in Pein's arms still.

I pushed him aside and stood up brushing myself off.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Sasori and Deidara knocked you out without meaning to... and then Sasori took a picture of you passed out which Gaara tried to steal for blackmail purposed. Basically it was a normal everyday thing." Haku said with an eye roll. I laughed and then turned to them all in shock.

"Uh... isn't Tsunade looking for you all with a machine gun?" I asked spotting her down the hall carrying her gun. All the guys instantly disappeared.

"Have you seen those stupid boys?" She growled rushing into the room. I shook my head not knowing where they went. Otherwise I would have told her.

I got up and walked into my office noticing even more red letters. I smiled at these and sat down in my rolling chair spinning around for a bit. Haku was right. This is my normal everyday life and I love it. I'm getting used to my friends being around all the time and me rushing to get my work done. It's nice...

I blinked hard noticing a new letter I've never seen before on my desk. The letter was black with a red rose seal. I opened it cautiously then blinked hard.

_Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno,_

_I will be coming to your hospital shortly to visit and mingle with you. I intend to pursue you for as long as it takes for you to say yes. I understand my competition is high and I love it. Please don't let this be too easy..._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer..._

_P.S. I'm not going to tell you how I found out about you or got your work address and such... not until you're mine._

I stared down at this formal letter in shock as Gaara, Kisame, Pein, Tobi, and Haku all suddenly were behind me.

"So I see..." Haku murmured.

"Another competitor." Pein growled.

"Good luck to the cocky jerk." Kisame grinned.

"He's a bad boy I can tell." Tobi said darkly.

Gaara said nothing and simply shredded the letter.

Great... this will be so much fun. More of these freaks? Come on does God hate me or something?


	12. Chapter 12

**My lovely laptop!!!! Anyway I especially recommend the anime SPECIAL A!!! to everyone. It's awesome and I love it! I watched all the shows read all the manga… its amazing. I'm watching the last episode as I write this actually.**

**EACH CHAPTER from now on will have a title of two or more characters from this fic. In that chapter those characters will be the main**

**This chapter is **

**Itachi Sakura and Sasuke**

I stared at the boy in front of me and glared along with Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of me with a red rose in his hand. "What are you doing here (little brother)?" Itachi and I both asked at the same time.

He smirked at us and then got down on one knee. "Your beautiful, Sakura Haruno." He informed me and handed me the rose with a light smile. I stared at him blankly not even wanting to comment on his display of romance.

"I'm leaving. I'll give your brother up to you. Deal with him as you please." I informed Itachi with a smirk and then began to leave the main hall. When I got to my office I glared at Sasuke who was right behind with Itachi trailing after him angrily.

"He has dirt on you?" I asked making the Uchiha sigh as the little brother smirked. I found myself sighing as well then walked forward only to bump into Sasuke who was right in front of me. "What do you want?!" I growled glaring at him.

"I just want a date." He answered with a light smirk. I stared at him in curiosity and surprise then laughed. I'm starting to like this bunt kid. I sat down at my desk and glanced over with an annoyed expression at the list of patients Haku put on my desk. Another patient is already in Kiba's old room.

I looked at it with a sad face and then became defiant only wanting to look at it as though I could handle such a thing. I grabbed the paperwork and patient files then headed out with my entourage of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Why are you allowing him to stay within the premise?" Itachi demanded with an angry look in his eye. I turned to him and smiled lightly. He took a step back remembering what this sweet and innocent smile normally meant.

"I'm allowing him to stay because he upsets you of course." I answered with a kind smile and warm look on my features. He glared at us both then glided over to Tsunade's office. She may be the only person other than me who can kick him out. Then again Gaara always can if he's interested.

"Now that that pest is out of the way why don't we play hooky and hang out for a while?" Sasuke asked with a sly expression. I glanced back at him and sighed. I'm beginning to become annoyed with this brat. I could almost sympathize with the poor Itachi. Almost but not quite.

All Akatsuki members deserve a Sasuke in my opinion. I walked forward into Ino Yamanaka's room only to hear fangirl screams loud enough to tear my ears apart. I slapped the woman and waited for her to stop crying in order to tell me what's wrong so she can leave.

"I'm so sorry… it's just that HE'S SO HOT!!!" She screamed once again. This time I just put a little illegal sleeping drug into her arm causing the woman to faint instantly. Sasuke looked at me oddly and then just shook his head.

"You are one scary woman." He informed me just as Gaara walked in being led by Itachi. Sasuke smirked at this and sized up the competition. It's obvious that he thought there was none by the way he walked up to me and slid an arm around my waist before kissing my cheek.

Gaara looked between us both. Itachi glared unable to calm down enough to be patient and size up the situation like how Gaara is doing. Instantly the boy turned to leave. "Sakura hates his guts. This is fine just the way it is." He informed us leaving. I watched him go a little shocked then happy as I punched Sasuke in the gut and left to my next patient.

Once I visited all the rooms and prescribed the appropriate or illegal medicine I was able to go on to my office to relax with Haku and his amazing cooking and teas. "Green tea?" He asked as I entered making me nod and slide into my desk. Itachi sat down in the chair across from mine alone with Sasuke who was looking around the room curiously.

I had recently begun hanging photos of everyone together. I had one of Kiba and me making out. The Akatsuki would have destroyed it but didn't because he's dead. A dead man is no one's competition. I had several of me with the Akatsuki and even a few of Naruto, Haku and I. Suddenly Sasuke hugged me tight as Haku took a picture.

"Here's another to add to your collection. I'll be back soon." He informed me and left as Haku began to post the picture with the others. I laughed and continued to laugh unable to stop myself. Itachi looked at me curiously and then took both of my hands looking at my face as though trying to solve a problem.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked softly looking at me so closely that it shocked me for a moment but then I continued to laugh. I wasn't able to stop for some reason. It was just too funny!

"Sasuke is just like all of you! Its ridicules! He'll fit right in here at the hospital!" I laughed as Itachi stared at me in horror. I knew then that I probably shouldn't have told him this. He sat down in his chair and leaned back with his eyes closed. Then he chuckled.

I stared at him in complete shock. I've never heard him laugh before! This is the first time I've ever seen him happy! "What's going on with you?" I asked curiously then shrieked lightly when he pulled me into his lap and held me close in his arms.

"You fit in with us as well. It's too perfect. That's why everyone's competing for you." He said so softly I had to strain to hear. I looked up at him in surprise with a light blush on my face. He's holding me so tightly… it felt strange having someone's body with my own… touching… I've never done this with anyone before.

"**You said I only had to deal with Sasuke**…" Gaara said with such a dark aura around him that I got up and ran for the window ready to jump. "**Where do you think you're going**?!" He asked me demonically. I looked back at him becoming so scared that tears filled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried and flinched as he held me with his arm around my waist then turned to Itachi with a glare.

"Oh hey guys sorry I'm late." Sasuke said entering with a huge statue of Sasuke and me kissing deeply with him holding me close and my arms around his neck. It was a very detailed and amazing marble statue. It was the best artwork I've ever seen to say the least.

Immediately Gaara got up and chased after Sasuke with killing intent. Tobi then walked in and handed me my letters for the day. For some reason Itachi was gone. He was nowhere to be found. I sighed and collapsed onto my desk accepting the tea from Haku.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Itachi is currently on the pending side. We are no longer sure if he is a member._

_Pein._

_P.S. This set back will not stop me from taking you._

Chills ran down my spine knowing this was true. I set the letter down and picked up the next.

_Dear Saku-chan,_

_Ita-chan is no longer my friend. I hate him. You're still so cute but Sasu may have to die._

_Love_

_Tobi._

I blinked at this then set it down with Pein's. Gaara was beside me then reading those letters and shredding them after.

_Dear little Chica,_

_Thank you for dealing with Sasuke. I have to love your punches when you use it on punks like him. But why couldn't you use it on Sasuke?!_

_Deidara_

_P.S. I think Tsunade is beginning to get mad. She says this hospital is turning into the home for the Sakura Fanclub. She wants to talk to you later._

I sighed at this knowing I would be unable to escape this meeting. She will probably have much more to say then these boys did on the matter which makes it worse.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Are you a B-cup?_

_Itachi_

I stared at the letter in horror. When I was in his lap… and my chest was against his… did he guess from that? Was there a different time? I don't know what to think of this letter other than thinking of murdering him.

_Sakura,_

_Haven't mailed you in a while, but that's just cause of the Akatsuki wasting all my money on these stupid letters. Of course I'm the only one you care about. Loved you more than when we were in the insane asylum!_

_Kakuza_

I glared at the letter and handed it to Gaara but he was already gone. I noticed Itachi's letter sitting on the desk with blood on it allowing me to realize where he was. "Ah." I said and then turned back to the letters.

_Sakura-baby!,_

_I've missed you! I need to talk to ya more often. Too much crap going on with Tsunade and the cops thinking that I'm trying to murder Tobi when we play in the hallways. Sadly Jashin likes Tobi and wants him as my next victim. Too bad I listen to you more. Remember when you made me promise never to kill any of your friends? I regret to say that I've kept that promise._

_Hidan_

_P.S. Does Sasuke count as one of your friends? If he's not then let me know soon._

I almost left the office to get Hidan but then I decided against it. I think it would be considered murder association. I don't want any part of that. I smiled and ran off into the other room.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I love you too much to care about Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara's actions to you. I'm willing to be with you even if there are several men who flirt and try to get with you. Thank you for reading this._

_Sasori_

I continued running after reading the letter and headed down the stairs to leave the hospital. My white doctor coat was flapping behind me in the wind of my running. It made me smile feeling as though I were a child once again.

When I left the building I headed to the cemetery and collapsed in front of Kiba's grave. I needed to do something random. I just need something out of my normal routine. I laid there and looked over at the tomb stone.

"_A loving friend, son, and patient. May he rest in peace and know the meaning of happiness for his days in heaven._" I smiled after reading it and looked up at the stars. It's always so late when I leave the hospital.

"The stars are holding you tonight. A bed of stars for you to sleep in, it must be grand." I said softly looking at the sky speaking to Kiba. He didn't speak back as I knew he wouldn't. I was ready to have a day without thinking of him but at the same time I wasn't.

"You love your friend don't you?" Sasuke asked me sitting beside me. I looked up at him in surprise then he took a pen out of my coat and smiled. "Tracker." He said answering my unsaid question.

"Yep but he's gone." I replied and leaned against him. We both stared up at the stars and let the night world fill us whole thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

**I may become grounded soon thanks to my grades not being 80s and above. Ugh. Oh well I'll try my best to get the grades and stay on here! Wish me luck!**

**Sasori/Sakura/Deidara**

I blinked up in surprise as Sasori and Deidara looked down on me. I was sitting on my velvet (which stung to the touch) chair with my hands holding onto the patient profiles I'd need to check out today. Sasori had a look of pure interest and a sly smile on his lips, while Deidara just looked excited with a plain old smirk.

This can't be good.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked softly feeling the cuff grab hold of my right and left wrists. Deidara began laughing as Sasori smirked slyly.

"We said that we're going to be kidnapping you for the day." Sasori repeated for Deidara who was currently holding Neji back. The poor black haired boy was glaring at the boys but I knew as well as him that Neji is never going to be able to stop them.

"Don't bother. Get Gaara to do my work for the day." I sighed tiredly as Sasori thrust me over his shoulder and motioned for Deidara to come. They jumped out the window dragging me along, in my knee length tight black skirt, white blouse, white doctor coat, and black heels. These aren't jumping attire which is probably why Sasori carried me during the jump.

"You give in pretty easily, yeah." Deidara said with a grin. I nodded with a tired sort of thing to it. I've long since given up on putting up a fight with these people.

Sasori plopped me into a black van and got into the driver seat with Deidara right beside him. I did nothing but hang out in the back of the van waiting for us to arrive. "I'm too used to you guys." I sighed to myself and tried not to think suicidal thoughts. I love these guys sure but too much is too much.

When the car stopped and they let me out, I was surprised to see that we were at a children's park. In fact, this is the playground I played in when I was little. The Akatsuki and I met here. Sasori un-cuffed me as I watched Deidara run for the swings and begin riding one while standing.

I smiled at this then sat down on one and began to swing with my eyes closed. The wind ran through my hair and brushed against my face. It felt as though I was in a whole new world with bright orange and red lights crossing over my closed eyes.

"I told you she would do this again, yeah!" Deidara cheered from beside me. I ignored him knowing full well that I used to do this when I was younger. I could hear Sasori snicker from somewhere behind me. Instantly his hands pressed against my back and pushed me higher.

"She looks so child-like for once, even with her white coat and dressy attire." Sasori said with a smug voice. I shook my head softly. They're speaking as though I'm not here. But then again they've always done this. Ever since we were kids these two would only talk with each other and ignore others, unless they were flirting.

"Thanks for including me." I grinned and teased them. Instantly Sasori pulled me out of my swing from behind with his hands under my armpits. I opened my eyes in surprise then blinked hard when Deidara was suddenly in front of me.

Thoughts of the two of them and me all alone in a park filled my mind. These guys have grown up as the most perverted people in the world. They learned at a young age what their individual talents and mutations could do in perverted senses. I… I just don't want to experience it firsthand unless I actually want to! Right now it's a major no!

"Sakura…" Deidara whispered leaning in to kiss me. Instantly Sasori pulled me back with his arms around my waist. He spun me around and looked at me. His soft amber eyes penetrated my own. I was captured by these mysterious eyes that seemed to be full of wisdom and horror, love and passion, obsession and desire. It was scary to think about but it was there non-the-less.

Deidara shoved Sasori back and the two began fighting. I watched them for a moment with gasping breath and a pounding heart. Before I knew it I was back on the swing set only I was facing them. These two used to be my best friends. Its fun watching the two of them fight.

My phone began to vibrate making me pick it up instantly.

"Sakura I'm calling to read you your letters." Neji sighed on the other end. I smiled at this and got all comfortable on my swing set.

"First, how'd Gaara take having to do all the extra work?" I asked eagerly. Child-like excitement filled me as I waited mischievously for his answer.

"He got mad and searched the entire hospital for you, but he still did the work. Anyway, the first letter is from Pain." He continued.

"Dear Sakura,

Your body belongs to me; Itachi will be taken care of.

Pain.

Dear Sakura,

I enjoyed our kiss and I plan on doing it again and again and again. Have a good day.

Itachi.

Dear chica,

Please don't kill me for wanting to spend time with you, yeah.

Deidara."

That one made me blink. When did he have the time to send a letter?

"Dear Saku-chan!,

I hate all the Akatsuki members now! Konan's the only good one but no one's seen her since we came. I want to kill them all… have a great day!

Tobi-chan!"

I smiled to myself and listened to the last letter.

"Hey Sakura,

The hospital's a real hospital when you're not here to mess with. Don't go out without me! I don't want to be stuck here with these losers!

Good luck since that day's coming up.

Kisame."

This letter made my heart warm up a bit. That's right… and this year like every year before I'll have the Akatsuki with me.

Neji hung up.


	14. MAJOR NOTE ABOUT PAIRING

**Right now there are three people competing in the oneshot thing**

**First person to message me about it wants (I'm pretty sure) KisamexSakura**

**Second person to message me about it wants SasorixSakura**

**Third person who just messaged me tonight wants ItachixSakura. **

**The contest will go on till all the people involved send me their oneshot.**

**Anyone who wants to join can do so just pm me and we'll go over details then you can start.**

_**Again the possible ending couples are**_

_**SasorixSakura**_

_**KisamexSakura**_

_**and **_

_**ItachixSakura**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Possible pairings due to the contest… Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. There are two competitors wanting Sasori. Contest is still going people and anyone can join whenever they want.**

**Kisame/Sakura/Haku**

It was just another day… only on the weekend. I don't have to go to the hospital today! A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips. I was relaxing on my rocking chair with my hot chocolate in my hands. I was still in my pajamas and felt like the world could end for all I care because of how perfect this moment was.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Haku asked me from the kitchen. I smiled slyly. With no one around I can pig out as much as I want.

"A giant double chocolate muffin, please!" I called out. Instantly a shift of movement came from beside me.

"Some catfish for me." Kisame hollered smugly. I looked over at him in shock and put down the book that was sitting on my lap. I was reading Jurassic Park. The book is so much better than the movie. I glowered at him as he just smirked at me. "You do realize that I don't even work at the hospital right? Everyone else is stuck working today."

At least I won't have to deal with the others. This made me happy once again as I listened to Haku cooking in the other room. Kisame turned on the television only to have the movie Jurassic park playing on the channel. It was just starting too.

We watched the movie for a while as Haku prepared what we ordered. It's nice having someone, who knows how to cook the food I like, around. Naruto is the coolest person ever for introducing me to him. I smiled at the gore on the movie as Kisame winced at the brutality of it.

Once Haku finished cooking the movie was almost over. Kisame was already going through my movie stash to pick what we would be watching next. It amused me to see his choice… he chose the Phantom of the Opera.

Once Haku saw the movie he squealed and sat with us. He had a bowl full of chocolate pieces and tried to be quiet while the movie began to play. I've never seen it even though I do own the movie. "Is it any good?" Kisame asked as I just shrugged.

"You two have never seen this?!" Haku demanded incredulously. We both shook our head in unison making the boy smirk. He then turned to the movie making me groan. "Don't worry it's mostly not black and white." He explained swiftly, shutting me up instantly.

There is one bad thing when it comes to watching a musical with Haku… he sings every song and sometimes even whispers the dramatic lines as well. It was weird but Kisame and I somehow got used to it. "Holy crap! Look at his face!" Kisame cried making Haku glare at him then feign horror.

"Holy crap! Look at your face!" He cried pointing at my fish friend. Kisame glared at him; I had to stop the two from fighting in order to hopefully keep the breaking of my house to a minimum. Once the movie was at its end Haku and I were crying at how sad it was while Kisame just burst out laughing.

"That stupid sucker never learns!" He laughed at the screen while two pairs of watery eyes glowered at him in rage. He blinked in surprise with his grin slowly dimming down realizing the trouble that he's in. His blue face paled and became a soft blue.

We threw that soft blue face into the freezing cold pool and locked the doors so he couldn't get back into the house. In an hour with him banging on the door, we finally let the poor sucker inside. He was freezing cold and his clothes were still wet.

"I hate you all." He growled making me laugh. The two boys stared at me oddly forcing me to explain.

"I've never seen a fish so angry to be put into water." I informed them causing Haku to laugh along with me. Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"That's not how it happened and you know it." He grumbled as I pushed him up the stairs.

"Just go take a shower then we'll watch the movie Chicago. Dudes love that movie right?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. I've never seen a fish run that fast. It took him a while but Haku decided to make us tomato soup and some warm bread on the side to dip. It was perfect!

"Are you having a good day off?" Haku asked me with a soft smile. I looked over at him and began to think about it. Even though I feel a little tired… I still had a lot of fun so far. Haku and Kisame are the two best guys to spend a break day with.

"Yea… I am. Your cooking is defiantly helping in that department." I smirked and smelled the gorgeous aroma coming from the kitchen. I wanted to bathe in this man's cooking… but no I just hired him for it and overindulge all the time. If it wasn't for my crazy hours then I would be majorly fat. I do suspect that Haku has been making his ingredients to be nonfattening though which is good.

I love it when a guy thinks ahead.

Once Kisame came down we began to watch the sensual movie. I was leaned back with my arms crossed becoming interested in the dancing. Kisame was leaning forward with his mouth open and every once in a while his tongue would trace his lips. Haku looked amazed to be honest. The women in this movie are amazing dancers.

"Girls are scary…" Haku whimpered during the song Cell Block Tango.

"Yea but hot at the same time." Kisame smirked leaning even closer. I looked at the two of them then hit them both upside the head.


	16. Chapter 16

**One person has submitted their fic for the contest. It was pretty good. The other three can submit theirs whenever. And I'll continue to have chapters emphasizing certain possible pairings.**

**Gaara/Sakura/Naruto**

I walked into my office to see someone waiting there for me. Tsunade was there with a smirk on her features as she tossed me my list of stuff I gotta do. "Naruto is here as your assistant since Neji is helping me organize my office." She informed me and headed towards the bar.

Of course she's helping him. There's no way she's going to the bar to get too drunk to even remember who the heck she is let alone her job here. Yes, this is sarcasm.

Gaara walked up to me with a glare. "Ooh Mr. Grumpy-pants! Scary!" I cried childishly and turned to run away. He chased after me as I hid under the desk Naruto was currently using. He looked at me cutely and then glanced over at the glaring Gaara.

"So you're hiding? Shouldn't you be doing your work instead of playing around?" Naruto asked with his warm and kind smile. I glowered at him shutting the boy up. "Fine. Both of you are busy today and aren't making my job any easier." He growled and tossed us both in the direction of our patients.

"Crap." Gaara and I both said at the same time as we looked at our schedules. We ran around the hospital all day helping people while trying to get out of each other's hair. I always had to take a deep breath before entering the room where Kiba died. Luckily I'm able to enter and act normally though. Before my voice was always strained.

"SAKU-BABY!" Tsunade shouted from somewhere. I walked the long way to my next patient's room in order to avoid her but somehow I ran into Gaara. My face bumped against his hard chest, as I glanced up with a scared expression.

"Scared?" He grinned wolfishly. Before I could say anything Naruto grabbed my arm and rushed me to my patient's room. I was happy about him helping me but I could tell the blond wanted to talk to me about something. On my way to the room Kisame showed up and tried to get me to revive his pet fish.

"I'm not a vet…" I said hesitantly staring at the twelve foot shark he was dragging around in an aquarium. He had a Cosco long role cart thing he was dragging it around out but honestly I'm surprised security let him come this far.

"But… you're a doctor!" He tried to reason but I just shook my head. The shark he wanted to help… looked sick somehow. I don't really know how to explain the way a fish can look sick.

"You have fifteen more patients…" Naruto whispered harshly. My eyes widened as I rushed past Kisame vowing to call a vet during my break. It's kind of funny how persistent Naruto is being. I smiled and hurried along getting a few more patients off my list before finally getting a break.

Once I was done calling the vet and talking with Kisame about it, I crashed in my office. Gaara and Naruto decided to eat lunch with me. Luckily this hospital has a Wendy's. "Today… has sucked." I sighed leaning back in my chair stuffing fries down my throat. Naruto grinned while Gaara just nodded with a glare.

"You're just lucky you don't have my job." I informed the blond dryly. He looked down with a sad expression. This piqued my curiosity since he doesn't normally do anything but smile and talk. Well today he started pushing me around too… ignoring that.

"I'm trying to do a good enough job at this in order to make you happy." He said in a soft sappy voice. Gaara began choking on whatever he was eating. During his coughing fit he glared ice daggers into Naruto's very soul. I ignored him and turned back to the boy.

"You have but just being yourself makes me pretty darn happy too." I said without looking at him. I was too busy staring at my letters. Looks like I got some today.

_SAKURA!!!!,_

_Thank you so much! You saved Jaws from dying! The vet did wonders on him! I owe you one so tonight when no one else is around we could have some nice dirty-_

Before I could read the rest Gaara stole the letter from me and read it. The letter's pretty long. Kisame doesn't normally write long letters to me. In fact, none of them do.

"He says thanks, and a whole lot of pornographic thanks." Naruto informed me while reading over Gaara's shoulder. The man shredded the letter while I went onto the next one. It had gold lining and was written in red ink.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_You read these letters each day so I was hoping you would read this one from me. Thanks to your boss I am currently living the worst day of my life. Kisame is spreading dirty rumors about you and him. Dirty as in not for children to hear, let alone me. _

_I hope you are doing well and will help me out of this predicament as soon as possible. _

_Neji._

_P.S. I heard that Naruto is replacing me for the day. MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT TOUCH ANYTHING ON MY DESK_

When Naruto read the P.S. he paled. The poor boy's face was pallid with fear…. Oh well. Gaara red it then smirked putting the letter in his pocket.

_Dear Saku-chan,_

_Kisame is being taken care of don't worry._

_Tobi._

I shredded this letter instantly. I don't want to know this stuff anymore. Naruto and I both shivered then we shredded it together.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey there chica… if your boss asks… I was NOT the blond she made out with and nearly took advantage of. Please HELP ME NEXT TIME!!!_

_Deidara… with tears_

Gaara took this letter too. Sadly it was too early for more letters.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the third time I've tried writing this chapter. Okay so I keep getting confused. do I write 2,000 words a chapter or just 1,000? You choose if you review and tell me what you want. Btw now you can review and try to convince me to pick a certain two boys with Sakura for the next chapter. I've used everyone... I think. Maybe I'm forgetting people. **

**Tobi/Sakura/Hidan**

I walked through the hospital halls trying to come up with something to do for the next six hours. Neji did all my paperwork for the week and I already saw all my patients for the day. The hospital hasn't had anyone come in for a while so i guess I have nothing to do. A free day, aw crap I'll have to babysit my ex-colleagues. I can handle that to some extent but after a while I become suicidal and will have to take leave for a while. Or quit. i love my job but I want to quit with the Akatsuki around. Instantly Hidan passed by while pushing Tobi on a wheelchair, only he was running through the hall. I smiled and shook my head.

Instantly Tobi jumped off of it and Hidan pushed the chair roughly at me. I almost gasped in surprise but instead I just fell into the chair and allowed myself to be dragged away and then put onto a gurney. I didn't do anything as they strapped me onto it tightly so I wouldn't be able to escape. I think the boys were surprised at how willing I was. I don't really think that willing is the right word. i just wanted to see what they would do. I'm curious but I guess curiosity leads to willingness.

The boys brought me into a closet and proceded to grab doctor's utensils. I didn't question them when Tobi dimmed the lights and grabbed hold of a shot while Hidan grabbed a surgical knife. Instantly Kisame walked in and froze where he stood. He blinked for a moment then held out his hand to help me.

"You help her I'll take you fishing." Hidan said darkly and glared at him. Tobi smirked and nodded evilly. Kisame paled then mouthed sorry before leaving me. I blinked up at the door he was closing slowly. Instantly Hidan leaned down and got ready to begin cutting. I was still lying there beginning to feel bored wondering what exactly they wanted to do to me.

The door opened once again to show someone who would not easily be scared away with threats. This person was more likely to threaten or kill these two than walk away. Yes, it was Gaara. He stared at us with a dark glare then pulled me out of the room. He unstrapped me and then pulled me out of the straps.

"What were you doing?" Gaara asked all of us. We all gave him bored looks none of us wanting to speak to the man who ruined our fun. Honestly I don't care what they did to me as long as I get to go to work tomorrow.

"I don't know. Stuff. Why do you care?" I asked blankly. He glared at me and punched the wall creating a large dent. He turned and gave me a look that made Tobi cry. I smirked at him then took Hidan and Tobi's hands then skipped away with them following close behind me. I don't think they skip all that often.

We headed to the hallway where Lady Tsunade's office is. It's not like we wanted to see her but it would be nice. "You don't get a pay check if you experiment on each other." She informed us. We nodded but crossed our fingers. I mean, it could be fun.

"What are we going to do next?" Tobi asked with his cute chibi voice. We looked at each other in slight curiosity. What should we do? We all glanced at one another then smirked nice and wide. Picking on others and pranking each other is what we all do best. At least, this is what we did in high school.

We snuck into Gaara's office and took out the paint. Hidan and I began painting the room with Tobi kept watch. A pink office would do well for him. In the middle of our painting Kisame walked in. We gave him an extra brush and he helped us laughing all the while. This is fun. It really is.

When we were done with our work we let Tobi paint bunnies, flowers, and hearts on the walls. Yes, we do realize that purple is the color for gay. We left the office and searched for a new prey. Haku was immediately excluded. You can't prank the sweets man! He'll never cook again... instead we decided that Pain would work out well. As everyone but me knew, he has cameras hidden all over the hospital. We decided to cover them with pictures of Deidara. This was bad since we knew he would kill us but funny since Pain has had a problem with the blond for a while.

No idea why of course. We just knew this would make problems worse for the blond. Everyone knows Deidara deserves it so it's fine. We high fived each other and tried to think of what to do next. When you have no clue what to do then you prank the fish man. He abandoned us after finishing up Gaara's prank so he deserves to get one himself. We decided to call animal control and say that there is a shark in regular clothing on the loose. Surprisingly they came.

Kisame ran past us looking paler then normal. We watched as he was chased by several men in SPCA uniforms. Don't ask what it stands for or does. I'm only telling it like I see it. After a while we got bored of watching him run all the time. I started to walk to my office but when i saw an angry looking Neji i ran around the corner and hid behind the nurse's station. Ino and Hinata laughed at me but I just glared at them.

"Have you two seen my irresponsible boss?" Neji's voice asked from somewhere above me. I cowered lower.

"Which boss?" Ino asked with her 'Don't give me crap' voice. I could practically feel his angry aura. It seemed like he was ready to kill me this time.

"The pink haired one." He growled.

"Tsunade or Sakura?" Hinata asked with a sly smile. I could tell she was trying to play along but her question didn't really work. I mean, it's not like Tsunade's been interested in dying her hair pink or anything crazy like that...

"Tsunade's been thinking about dying her hair pink for a while and I'm pretty sure it is right now. I mean she bought that pink wig thirty minutes ago. How kind of you to notice already! She's in her office if you want to see her!" Ino grinned making Neji sigh.

"I'll go to her office. She has connections with Pain right? And he has all those cameras around the hospital. I'll find out where she is soon enough." He sighed once more and then left. I waited a couple minutes then sighed.

"I don't want to know." Ino informed me darkly. Hinata blushed but nodded vigorously. I just shrugged and started to head toward my office once more. When I got there the letters on my desk were falling off because of how many there were. I sighed with a soft smile noticing new ones that weren't from the Akatsuki.

_Dear Chica Blossom,_

_Been a while right? Well thanks to you I have to run away... far away. Pain blames me for the pictures on the cameras... well um... is it true that I was naked? I'd love to know how you got such pictures. _

_Cya when i get back from Canada!_

_Deidara._

I laughed good and loud at the letter. I mean, knowing Deidara he deserves this. I got the pictures from Hidan though and he was only _half_ naked. I smirked and went onto the next letter.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I'm happy to inform you that your immature pranks of the day made my own day better. Deidara has moved to Canada and now... if you're going to cry you have my shoulder if you'd prefer. Since you were close enough with him to get naked pictures I'm sure I'd be much better then he'd be. _

_Sasori. _

I should probably clear up the naked photo thing fast before everyone hears about it.

_Dear Saku,_

_hey, you know I thought you were better than everyone. I really did. Animal control? Really now? Is that supposed to be funny? I'm so mad at you I'm having my new secretary Naruto write this letter. Of course his handwriting sucks but- wait ignore that comment. i wrote this in ink and I didn't realize what he was telling me to write until it was too late. so uh... bye now._

_Naruto and Kisame... confusing I know and I'm sorry._

I laughed then shredded the three letters knowing Gaara would be in here soon to yell at me.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You are no longer acting in my best interest. I may have to punish you for this if you do not behave yourself from now on. Tobi and Hidan received their punishment and are no longer in the hospital. I don't know when they'll dig themselves out. Be careful that you don't cross boundaries._

_Pain.  
_

_P.S. Don't worry, the cameras will be back up soon._

I blinked at the letter in confusion. I don't know why he thinks I'd want the cameras but whatever.

_Dear Ms. Haruno,_

_You forgot you had a doctor's association meeting today. I'm going to strangle you the next time we see each other. For three hours I was stuck talking with complaining doctors who wanted a word with you and Gaara. Luckily he held them off for me while you narrowly escaped me. Nice move with the cameras by the way. Completely useless to me in my time of need thanks to you._

_Neji.  
_

_P.S. I almost quit_

I smirked at the letter wishing he did for a moment there. Haku started to make me chocolate cake while I continued reading letters.

_Sexy Sakura,_

_missed you today. Itachi dragged me off someplace so I didn't get to see you. The blond at the nurse's counter was a sexy side dish though._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Itachi says my pick ups are retarded but that's not true right?_

I laughed openly at the letter knowing it was stupid. There's no other way to put it. Instantly Gaara stormed in giving the room a dark chill. I sighed openly and tried to think of what to do next. Before I either of us could do a thing Hidan and Tobi barged in covered in dirt. Oh yea he did say they'd have to dig to get out... well Tobi looks mad and Hidan looks pissed. Oh well.

"Thank god your okay!" Tobi cried rushing forward to hug me.

"You are but we aren't. See a pattern here?" Hidan growled and started muttering the cuss words I knew he wanted to say. I smiled innocently at Gaara while he just scowled then stalked off to where he came from. Fun times. Fun times...

"We'll be dead tomorrow."

"Definitely."


	18. Chapter 18

**Itachi/Sakura/Deidara**

I walked into the hospital in a horrible mood. First off, I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to nightmares from the new movie From Hell. I only watched it because Johnny Depp is in it! Second off, Haku took the week off to visit some family members and let his friends know he's still alive… jerk.

When I got inside Neji handed me a coffee and started going on about my schedule. I debated killing him with the clipboard he treated like the bible but decided not to. Too many cameras. My thoughts started drifting to how to get out of giving Pain my body in order to get away with such a murder when Deidara stood next to me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked blankly as he pats my head absently while looking around himself with a mischievous grin. I decided that this is not a good thing and tried to leave. Instead he grabbed me from around the waist and hurried me down the hall to the elevator.

He pressed the bottom floor but halfway there the door opened and Itachi walked in. He looked at Deidara then at me. Slowly he lifted my coffee out of hands and took out a random straw from his pocket. Opening it up, he then poked it into my coffee and handed the cup to me.

"Thanks." I grumbled still not in a good mood. It wasn't getting any better with this kidnapping. I slurped some of my coffee and then sighed and kicked Deidara so he was forced to set me down. I began to drink my coffee once again as he buckled over in pain. I guess I missed. I aimed for his thigh and hit his inner thigh instead.

"No one aims for the thigh." Itachi said with a slight smirk on his lips. I glanced over at him and nodded.

"You're right, I lied. I aimed for the nuts." I agreed and slurped some more of my drink. Itachi smiled and ruffled my hair a bit while I glared at the elevator. Instantly the door opened and we walked out. Deidara did as well except he crawled… in an odd way.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asked softly as the blonde slowly picked himself up off of the ground and faced us with a look of dignity and respect. I almost kicked him again but Itachi stopped me. "I want an answer." He reminded me making me look down at the ground and kick a rock before taking another big sip of my drink.

"We're going to escape before Neji finds us and kills us, yeah." He explained making Itachi and I exchange glances until he took my hand and walked with me to the elevators once more. Deidara glared at the both of us and rushed forward in order to attempt at stopping our advance to the safety of doing what Neji says. I don't typically go against him so I don't know the full extent of his anger…

But what I've seen is terrifying so I'm fine with going back to my happy little life following his orders.

"Where's your sense of adventure, yeah? Be heroes and fight your way away from the claws of the man!" He shouted victoriously but we ignored him completely and continued on.

"Are you cold?" Itachi asked softly making me look up at him with big curious eyes. I nodded slightly making him dump his bulky jacket around my shoulders and lead me forward with an angry Deidara behind him.

"Why can't I ever get the girl to look at me like that?" Deidara asked and hugged me from behind. I looked back at him and sighed before kissing his cheek and pushing us all forward. I need to get back before my stupid secretary kills me.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kisame asked curiously from behind us. We turned around to see him carting a huge aquarium with two large sharks inside into the parking area where the elevator was just in front of us.

"I'm going to work." I grumbled making Itachi nod while Deidara jumped forward in front of Kisame to announce exactly what he plans to do today.

"I'm going to fight the man, yeah!" He shouted happily making us all stare at him like the idiotic moron he is.

"You've been watching the hippie channel, haven't you?" Kisame asked shaking his head. I blinked in surprise. There's a hippie channel? I thought that was a myth, like the fountain of youth, Hogwarts, and laser eyed unicorns.

I guess not.

We all walked into the elevator silently but no one forgot about the fact that Deidara didn't answer the question, we just quit caring after Kisame showed up. When we got to my floor everyone got out and we were forced to see an extremely angry Neji waiting for us. I'm not used to seeing him this angry. It's interesting but odd at the same time. I laughed to myself and tried not to let him hear me.

"Do you think this is funny, Ms. Haruno?" He spat but I knew he wasn't upset with me as much as Deidara and Itachi. I blinked and looked back at Kisame to see he had gotten himself out of this by making a quick right to the nurse's station. If he hadn't then he'd be in as much trouble as the rest of us. Guilty or not I wanted him to be here with us.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Neji demanded angrily. I looked at him for a moment then coughed lightly before taking a step forward. I pointed at Deidara with a glare.

"It was all his fault." I informed everyone who could hear us. Deidara scowled and glared at me but I could see him shaking. I smiled softly then pat his shoulder. "Neji is the least of your troubles when Tsunade finds out."

Deidara fell to the ground and hit the cold floor with his fists. "That's NOT the man I want to fight, yeah…" He sighed dejectedly. I nodded sympathetically while Itachi tried to lead me away. Neji was already on his secretary phone ready to call the boss. I knew he was enjoying this much more than he should be.

The reception area was white with blue squares at the center of every four by four square of white. It was a boring room with people constantly on the phone and nurses walking around trying to figure out their jobs and what medicine goes to whom. It was a boring process but I knew they loved it, only because the Akatsuki hangout in this corridor every day.

"Let's stay here and watch him cry." I grinned punching the air happily as I began to bounce up and down. He rolled his eyes but I knew that he didn't care so much. Itachi is just as sadistic as I am at times which is a lovely thing might I add.

"I'll stay…" Itachi said in a soft tone. We stood there and watched at Deidara looked up at us angrily with little droplets of tears trailing down his cheeks. I smiled wider seeing that he was, in fact, crying.

"This is priceless! The man who is wanted in seventeen countries for his bombings is crying on the floor because my boss is going to come by and discipline him?" I asked making it sound as pathetic as possible. Even Pain would probably cry if he had to suffer the same fate as the blond. It's fun to pick on him though so I guess I'll continue.

"Wimp." Itachi said with a faint smile on his face. I looked up at the man beside me curiously. I wonder what his reaction would be in Tsunade decided to torment him for some reason or another. Knowing Itachi it was very likely that he wouldn't cry until he was getting punished… but I'm still curious.

"You have a job." Neji informed me dryly. I nodded slowly then knelt down beside Deidara.

"If you come with me while I'm working I'll take the punishment instead." I told him with a blank expression while I watched as life came back to his eyes. Deidara stood up swiftly taking me with him. I was enveloped into a tight hug that felt as though it would squeeze the life out of me.

"Be a man and take the punishment for her. Don't let a girl suffer for your idiocy." Neji growled sitting at his desk as he began my huge mountain of paperwork. Deidara said nothing only hugged me tightly and stuck his tongue out at him.

"She's tougher than almost all of the guys here! I can take the pain and humiliation but… if she offers she offers, yeah." The blond reasoned letting us all know that he was faking his bravery, if only because he was shaking against me.

"Sakura do your work." Neji said looking at his laptop pretending to be upset but I saw his blush. I smiled at him softly and nodded.

"Off to work!" I cheered and began to skip off to work.

Four hours later…

"You're not even halfway done, yeah…" Deidara muttered in a mix of horror and disbelief. I sighed and collapsed on the ground making both of the boys kneel beside me as I pouted and scowled at the floor.

"I don't want to work anymore." I grumbled and got up heading toward my office ready to eat some sweets made by Haku dearest. When I got to the office I noticed a couple letters on my desk. I asked my little chef if he could whip up some hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies while I read.

I think Haku was as bored as we were because of how quickly he hopped to it with a grin on his face. The first letter was from Pain.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Please inform Deidara that__** I**__ am the only 'man' he should be worried about. I can't wait to see you in a nurse uniform other than the boring doctor costume. Let me know when you want to switch to an easier job._

_Pain._

_P.S. Tsunade and I are working closely together now so it shouldn't be a problem._

I thought about the nurse outfit for a moment. It's not sexy at all so why would he? Instantly Deidara held up a picture of a pink nurse outfit that was the shortest thing I'd ever seen. Okay, so there's no way I'm going to be a nurse…

_Cherry Blossom,_

_Please attempt to stay away from other men in order for us to have our dream come true. Deidara and Itachi may think they have a chance if you keep this up._

_Sasori._

_P.S. I like the nurse idea but maid would be sexier._

I nodded to myself thinking that Sasori's idea made more sense then tossed both letters into the shredder as Gaara attempted to enter. Itachi was holding it closed making it so there was no way the redhead could get in. I could have sworn I saw the black haired man smirk.

_Dear Sakura-chan!_

_I missed you so much today! Hidan had to take me out to a candy store in order to pay back a debt he owed me but I promise to see you soon enough!_

_Tobi!_

_P.S. Don't worry… Deidara is as good as dead._

The blond paled at this but I ignored him completely and trashed it. I've gotten used to his threats towards the people who've been hanging out with me.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Things have been a little rough with my sharks but they get to stay here at the hospital isn't that great! Oh and I took the liberty of getting rid of the blinds in your room and bathroom. _

_Kisame._

_P.S. since everyone's writing a ps… uh well I guess I'll see you later then!_

I laughed and put the letter in my desk drawer. We began to drink the hot cocoa and eat the cookies when someone jumped down into the room from above. Gaara had just broken through the floor of the level above us and was in the middle of my office.

"Cookie?" I asked as he read then shredded Kisame's letter. He took the cookie and ate it grudgingly off to the side. I laughed at this then quickly hid the rest. I'll just read them later…


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank god for summer right? I'll do my best to update a lot but I'm not sure since i'll be busy being all over the states. Still, this week alone I have updated a ton so no complaints please! ****Itachi is still winning at the moment so if you are competing or wish to then submit your oneshot soon! The competition ends when everyone has submitted their oneshot! That's when I'll end the fic. so if you are still in the competition tell me and if not then just have fun reading!**

**Haku/Sakura/Neji**

I walked into the office and took a long drink of my hot chocolate. Haku was smiling as he began to cook some brownies and cake to go with it. No doubt they were suger-free. Yesterday I had made a joke saying he's going to have a very fat boss if I keep indulging in all these sweets. Granted I did gain three pounds but that's nothing really. Since that comment though I've noticed a subtle taste difference.

"Today is a paperwork day for you." Neji smirked walking into my office. I glowered at him knowing full well that he can't fill these out for me. I have to do my own reports and sign some documents but he has his own share of work. Neji's the guy that keeps track of my schedule, who's thanking me with all the flowers and chocolates, what places to avoid because of overheard gossip about the Akatsuki and so forth. He's an amazing employee.

"Thanks a lot Neji." I growled then smiled at my precious little Haku. "Thanks a lot Haku!" I cheered making him blush. Neji's eyes narrowed but I ignored him completely and began on my work. I'm so used to doing stuff for patients but now I have to write reports on all the crap I did? Who cares if I accidently found a cure for cancer if I have to do a whole freaking report on it! I didn't actually find a cure for cancer but whatever.

"I'll hang out in here with you." Neji murmured. I nodded to him as he sat down in front of me and took in a deep breath closing his eyes. He's been working so hard lately... I can't blame him for being so tired. I would be too if I didn't have my little angel bringing me coffee whenever I desire it! I smiled once more and continued writing some stupid reports. The Akatsuki have been here for what... six months or so? The hospital has gotten interesting but the rate that we're being sued... I'm surprised Tsunade hasn't fired them all yet. I guess she's having fun too.

"Hey Saku-chan!" Tobi grinned attempting to enter my office. To all of our surprise a plant man grabbed him and ran off.

"I haven't seen Zetsu for a while." I said blankly and continued on with my work. Haku... I wonder if he has a life outside of working for me. I never see him leave me. He's always in my office or at home. It's like I've bought an amazing pet who cooks for me whenever I want, and also makes a cute little toy. I stood up and hugged him tightly and stuck my tongue out at the angry Neji. I'm so bored... all this stupid paperwork bugging me and trying to take over my life... Well I won't let it! I'll destroy this paperwork and make sure that it never haunts me again!

Once I was done with the reports Haku made us all BLT's while I got up to stretch my legs. "I wonder how they'll give me these letters if I'm actually here." I murmured curiously. To my disappointment I remembered that the only Akatsuki member who stopped by was Tobi and... should I count Zetsu? No he just ran past to kidnap Tobi so he couldn't say hi to me. I sighed and thought about it a bit. When I was younger I used to be in love... well the Akatsuki took turns sweeping me off my feet but when I couldn't choose between them... well it turned out I didn't love any of them like that. They were all great friends. That's when some bad stuff happened and then I lost.

It was easy enough to switch schools, head off to college, then become a famous doctor after a while. Too easy for words, but now they've found me They aren't big and bad like they used to be which is good but I still worry sometimes about that. When will this facade end and the real members show themselves once more. I don't care right now as long as they keep up this cute and funny routine. It's sweet and great and all but right now... I'm not so sure if anyone else but me knows the darkness inside. Even Kisame has a dark side. Tobi is a no brainer. Deidara... well it takes a while to find it but when you do that dark side is hard to forget.

"I hate you!" Hidan's voice growled at the nurses outside. I listened for a while longer but they were now talking softly. Haku peeked around the corner of my office then looked back at me and shrugged. I could tell this was pissing Neji off.

"Ignore him and go back to work." he growled making me push my work to the side.

"Let's have some fun!" I shouted happily. Both boys looked at me curiously as though they had never heard of the word.

"Why don't you little kiddies stay inside for a bit while the big kids have their fun with the hospital?" Hidan asked from the office door. We blinked at him then quickly ran past to Tsunade's office. It was a bit weird that Haku followed too but whatever. The more the merrier.

When we got to her office it turned out she wasn't there. A note on her door said 'I have NOT been out drinking but if you hear stuff start to break get some tranquilizers.' I nodded slowly at the note. I've seen it several times before this and know that everyone here takes it seriously. If they didn't then it would be pointless for her to have a job. She'd get herself fired for scaring her staff with all of the damage. For some reason she never has been fired before in her life... she's worked all over the place but i guess Tsunade just has great escape routes. I did hear that she was involved in some questioning over several events at her old jobs but nothings been proven.

"Where could she be? We have to warn that stupid drunk bitch before something really bad happens!" Neji shouted angrily. I blinked in surprise at him then patted his shoulder in sympathy. He doesn't know the way this world works. If he did then he wouldn't call Tsunade a girl dog, wouldn't shout about her in public, and wouldn't expect her to stop anything bad from happening.

"I came her hoping we'd find her at her desk causing mischief but it looks like she might just be on the front lines. I hope not..." I sighed knowing I'd have a lot of work on my hands if she's doing what I think she is. If Tsunade is working with the Akatsuki then I'm in a world of trouble.

I walked out into the nurse's station seeing Tsunade and Pain talking. I sighed in relief until I noticed a blinking light above their heads. "Get down." I told them and shoved the two to the side just as the bomb went off. I ducked and covered my head but it was just a small explosion. the plaster above me broke apart and fell but none of the large pieces hit me.

"Deidara you are the one who is going to have to do the paperwork for this. Neji you will have to supervise him." Tsunade sighed and took out a hidden bottle of sake from her pocket. I glared at my boss but said nothing more for the stupid and pointless act I just did in an attempt to _save_ them from whatever idiotic scheme the blond had planned. Neji, Haku, and I walked back to my office. Tsunade and Pain are currently looking for Deidara and until then Neji is free to work on his own paperwork.

Several letters were on my desk making me groan. I wanted to see them come by here and drop them off!Sighing, I grabbed the first letter and grimaced. It was from Sasuke.

_Sakura,_

_I love you more than anything! I can't wait to see you whenever I can! I've just been so busy lately... I hope none of those idiots around you have bugged you. I promise to be back soon. _

_Sasuke._

_P.S. Don't let yourself get bombed while I'm gone._

I scowled knowing it had to have been recent in order for him to know about that. I ripped open the next letter making Haku's eyes widen while Neji just nodded with a soft smile on his face.

_Dear Sakura,_

_heard about the bombing... sucks. Shouldn't you have just let those two schemers get blown though? If you had then we all would have it a lot easier. Of course the bombs weren't all that fatal... sucks. _

_Kisame._

_P.S. I've been meaning to speak to you lately about a possible date... see you later._

I blinked at this letter than glared at it too. Why is it so recent? Okay fine whatever I don't mind going out with him one time but I just want to see people deliver these letters!

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I've put some cherry blossoms in this letter for you in hopes that you are well after that bombing incident. _

_Sasori._

_P.S. I will see you soon._

I just trashed this one but I kept the blossoms. He knows how much I love their scent...

_Sakura._

_I have gotten rid of Tobi for the time being. _

_Zetsu_

_Ps it was for your protection_

I blinked in surprise then just tossed it knowing I have no idea what the crap he means by this stupid letter. Has he learned secret code since we last saw each other? Jerk!

_Thank you._

I could tell this was from Pain. He would never be able to admit it since a girl saved him the couple of scratches or whatever he could have had. I still found myself smiling though knowing I had done something good.

_Sakura!_

_I'm so sorry! i didn't think you would block for them! If I had then I would never have done it! Don't worry though! I will mend all your cuts and bruises! It's all be-_

I stared at it for a moment then decided someone kidnapped him yet again. I wonder if he was writing the letter in here. That would explain why it was already open and there was no seal. Crap... oh well. I guess I won't be seeing him for a while. Yawning I leaned back. Damn... there's still more paperwork to finish.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M ON VACATION SO NO PRESSURING FOR UPDATES UNTIL I GET BACK! THAT'll BE THE SECOND WEEK OF JULY!**

**Okay so I think I have a couple more entering the competition! Remember to tell remind me if you're in it or not! **

**Konan/Sakura/Sasori**

I walked into the hospital feeling incredibly bored. I haven't been able to do anything but work for ages… it completely sucks! Suddenly a flash of blue came out in front of me and I was instantly enveloped in a tight hug. "Sakura!" A girl shouted happily. I looked down to see my old friend Konan. I haven't seen her since high school… why didn't she show up here with the others?

"Hey there Konan." I said feeling a bit more energized. Instantly Sasori walked up to us looking annoyed. I began to smile and hold her hand tightly not wanting my friend to go. I haven't seen this little troublemaker in ages! We used to do the craziest stuff together! Most of which was never proven to this day.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Pain? You were never supposed to let her know that you're here." Sasori hissed angrily taking another step toward us. I typically don't see him in a grouchy mood so I just stood there smiling, while keeping my hand in hers. I looked at the rose in her hair and smiled. She hasn't changed in looks but I think she probably has in other ways.

If I were a normal person then I would have run away by now. These people are so dangerous and outlaws in some places… but yet I'm not normal. I'm completely un-average. I enjoy their company and hang out with some of them whenever I can. I don't think I'll ever stop this habit.

"So you have to save lives, right?" Konan asked with a yawn looking bored. I smirked knowing when we were younger we used to send people to the hospital, not fix them up. It's gotta be weird for her. It amused me though, knowing that she seems weirded out by the concept of fixing people. Poor girl.

"Yep that's my job. If I didn't I may get fired." I laughed as Sasori rolled his eyes and Konan looked at me in amazement. I like being appreciated. It's a nice feeling even if no one else cares to admit it. I smiled at them and continued to smile as I led them over to my office where Neji looked incredibly happy.

A frown replaced my happy smile and a chill filled the air.

Crap… more work. When we entered the office Neji had an angelic smile on his face with something behind his back. It scared me to say the least. I backed up until I was pressed against Sasori just as Neji pounced and gave me my packed schedule.

"Please say this isn't all for today." I pleaded feeling my eyebrow begin to show the beginning signs of twitching.

"Nope. It's for the next couple of hours. I'll give you the other schedule when you finish." He grinned making me go into full out twitch mode. Why am I one of the only ones to get piled with work here? Maybe that's why I get my own assistant… crap.

"Don't worry. Gaara's this busy too. After that no one here really does much. No such pressure for the other doctors. The surgeons though? That's another issue entirely." Sasori informed me with a smug smile. Oh yes he's just _so_ proud of himself for knowing all this useless information.

"How do you guys like hot chocolate?" Haku asked innocently from his corner on the floor. We all looked down at him in mild surprise except for Neji who just glared.

"Your schedule." He reminded me harshly. I glared at my stupid secretary then took a deep breath and nodded anyway. I might as well head along now. Haku stood up instantly and bowed before us with his long black hair falling at his sides.

"I will make it and search for you all so you can still have a nice drink for your hard day." He smiled letting me know that god loves me very much. We all gave him our thanks then headed to my first destination, it was cool showing my old friend where I work and what I do but soon it got annoying.

"Can't you just throw a couple Advil her way?" Konan asked looking bored while I was helping the implant patient with checking his temperature before bringing him to the surgery room. He was complaining about his poor liver failure making her lose all interest in him fast.

I want to laugh but at the same time I want to cry. Sasori was there to keep me sane though… to an extent. "When he dies will he donate his organs to the hospital?" He asked me while the man was in front of us on the cart. If only I could slap him and take back what the poor man just hear my friend say… but I can't.

"No, he hasn't signed the agreement form." I informed Sasori in a diplomatic tone and brought the man to the room he was meant to go to. Sasori turned to me with and odd look on his face then glared in disgust at the poor man.

"That's pathetic! All humans should offer up their blood and bones to help others and keep doctors like you happy with all the supply." Sasori said while we walked away from the room. I glared at Sasori then my eyes widened.

"You would give up your organs to the hospital?" I asked thinking that would be insane. He's into everlasting art but that… that's a bit messed up if you really think about it.

"No, never. That's just grotesque for the world to lose someone as beautiful as me." He informed Konan and I. She laughed while I had to restrain myself from going back there and informing the man that Sasori is an idiot and should be ignored since he would never follow his own advice since it would mean ruining his pretty face.

I wanted to but I can't… damn Neji and his stupid tight schedule.

"This is a lot of fun." Konan informed us sarcastically.

"Shut up." I growled angrily and looked around for Gaara. Maybe he will share my load a bit! That would be amazing! I may owe him a date or some drinks if he does it!

When I saw Gaara I quickly took him off my list of help. He looked dead to the world as he rushed around to complete his own list of crap to do. Too many people are in the hospital lately! It's _so_ stupid… Motorcycles should be illegal, football should end, and the world would be so much better if freak accidents were just freak accidents that never happen.

"You look tired." I commented making the redhead grunt a response then head off like a zombie to his next appointment. I watched him for a moment then sighed and went on with my own work.

"Your hot cocoa?" Haku asked curiously from beside us. I blinked in shock at seeing someone other than Sasori, Konan and my patients… ignoring the monster Gaara.

"Didn't you promise to give this to us a while ago?" Konan asked curiously.

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Haku answered innocently.

A few hours later when the work of the day is done and only paperwork is there to be finished…

"I'm going to head out to a bar or something… jeez why don't you just quit?" Konan asked looking exhausted but not nearly as bad as the person who ACTUALLY DID STUFF TODAY!

"I'll hang out with you I guess." Sasori sighed making me laugh bitterly at him. He's such a bastard sometimes.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I growled but walked into my office anyway and glared at all the letters.

"Do you want me to read them?" the redhead asked but I looked over at him suspiciously from my comfortableness of being sprawled out on my leather boss chair. I got it shipped here from Peru.

"I'll read them for you." Neji said with a pointed glare at Sasori. I chuckled at that but didn't make a motion to move. If I had then perhaps I would have gotten up the strength to read them on my own… what's the use of having a secretary if all he does is the boring stuff?

_Dear Sakura,_

_Konan appears to be doing well._

_Pain._

_P.S. don't hang out with us too much or you will lose your pretty hair._

My eyes widened at this and I instinctively reached for my hair making Sasori laugh while Neji cracked a smile.

_Saku-chan!_

_I'm tied up with something but don't worry! Deidara may return or may not!_

_Tobi_

_P.S. you looked cute today, when you were all worn out and grumpy_

None of us said a word but just tossed the two letters through the shredder. Gaara would be proud that we've been keeping up with that while he's gone.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I am pleased to inform you that I was not bored today. Somehow I was kept entertained._

_Sasori._

_P.S. I'm starting to like doctor outfits more than maids_

Neji and I both looked at Sasori but he wasn't ashamed so we gave up trying to give him a conscience.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You've been looking a bit stressed. Do you want to go out sometime to calm your nerves? If we do get to go out though, no fish please. The guys keep making jokes saying you'll take me out for sushi… that's just harsh._

_Kisame._

_P.S. what's up with you replacing the curtains every time we take them down?_

I glared and said nothing while Sasori opened his mouth. Haku instantly shoved a hot fudge brownie into his mouth shutting the boy up. That's when the rest of us got jealous and begged for brownies.

_DEAR SAKURA,_

_ThAnK YoU fOr BeInG sUcH a GoOd DoCtOr BuT I'm GoInG tO hAvE tO tAkE yOuR cHaIr. It Is A bOsS cHaIr LiKe MiNe AnD mInE iS jEaLoUs._

_Tsunade._

_P.S. I'm A lItTle DrUnK_

I laughed out loud and asked to look at the letter to see if she really wrote it like how Neji said. Sure enough her writing was just weird. I laughed louder until a bulky man came into the room and stole the chair I was sitting on. Pouting, I decided to sit on the comfy floor instead.

_Sakura,_

_I may leave for a little while. Jashin isn't happy since I haven't been sacrificing for him like normal. I love you and all but I don't want him to ruin us because I left him hungry for blood. I don't want to get you in trouble or have them looking for you so I'll go to another state and kill. I'll be back soon though so don't worry._

_Hidan._

_P.S. do you know how many cuss words I wanted to write in that single letter?_

I forced out a laugh but I was too busy thinking about that. Hidan is leaving for a while? That's when I again remembered that he's a murderer who tortures his victims for Jashin. I had almost forgotten about that. Haku patted my shoulder but said nothing while we waited for Neji to read Sasuke's letter.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_How long have you known Naruto? I was hanging out with him at the bar earlier today when he mentioned being in love with you. Tell your secretary to write a list of all the guys that like you so I can be prepared for the competition. Kisame doesn't count since he'll be my dinner one day. Naruto… will get over it eventually._

_Sasuke._

_P.S. I love you_

We threw the letter away then began to work on stupid paperwork.

"You seem pissed."Sasori smirked.

"You look like you need open throat surgery." I retorted making everyone shut up and let me work.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so this weekend I'm going to Georgia (no computer) and getting back Tuesday or Thursday. Then the next week on the 14****th**** I'm going to Hawaii for three weeks with no computer… sucks but I'm trying to update quite a bit before that. **

**Gaara/Sakura/Pain**

It took me a moment before I registered that I was, indeed, looking at Pain. He was sitting in my comfy chair and was drinking black coffee. I could tell from Haku's sober and quiet expression that he was a bit scared and stupefied by his arrival just like I am.

"Hello Sakura." He said with no emotion, looking me in the eye even as he sipped his coffee. When we were younger I used to wonder if he had to practice that motion so that he wouldn't accidently spill trying to look creepy again. This used to entertain me for hours, and yes I had no life back then.

"Hey Pain, long time no see." I said with a smile and picked up an apple off my desk before taking a bite. Haku has informed me that if I don't eat an apple and four small courses of veggies… then no deserts for a week. He will keep his word sadly enough so I've been trying to keep in shape so I get to the good stuff.

"You entertained Konan yesterday so now it's my turn to be amused." He informed me just as Gaara entered the room. I looked over at him with partially wide eyes then smiled and turned back to Pain. He's the one I never get to see while now in days Gaara is just a rare thing.

"Alright so apparently you're my hubby for the day." I laughed making Gaara glare. I ignored him and looked at Pain's sly smile. He's planning something I just don't know what… plus he's creeping me out with that smile… Gaara instantly pulled me back and turned his evil gaze on the man who created Pain.

"What exactly is a _hubby_?" Gaara growled looking down at me with a glare. I blinked at him in surprise. I never thought I'd see the day where Gaara would say such a funny word. Instantly I began laughing. Too hard in fact because I wound up tripping over one of the legs of my chair and landed on top of Pain.

I looked at him with a blush and narrowed eyes. Crap… I shouldn't have been so arrogant a moment ago. Pain put his coffee down and ran a hand onto my cheek while the other grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Painful, but I can understand the use of force with this incredibly mad man. I stood up and said nothing when he let go of me completely.

"I will do my best, precious." Pain whispered in my ear but when I turned around he was gone. I glared and looked at the ground while Haku smiled at me and shook his head.

"It always made me so mad whenever he did that! Every time I would search for him…" I growled angrily. Gaara just looked at me oddly for a moment then sighed in annoyance and took a step back and turned around toward the front of my office. Neji was sitting at his desk just outside it looking increasingly annoyed.

"No work but paperwork today." He informed me without looking up. I almost smiled at another chance of figuring out when the heck my old pals give me these stupid letters. Of course some of them are too funny or cute to call them stupid, but others are just scary.

"I really hate you." I growled and stormed back into my office to see a pile of work I didn't see. I assume my mind was playing tricks on me earlier to help my poor heart. Pain _and_ paperwork _and _Gaara, well isn't this just fine and dandy? "Oh hey, you're still here." I said grumpily looking at the angry redhead. He's always mad now in days.

"Yes. Just to annoy you." He informed me with a sly smile. I glared at him then sighed and sat down at my desk, but as soon as I was getting ready to begin Pain was sitting in the chair in front of me sipping the rest of his coffee. I looked at the work in front of me then looked up at the jerk who decided to randomly show up.

Today just isn't my day.

"Get out of here." I said and stood up attempting to look hard and cruel. Instead I think I just came off as annoying. I could tell because neither Gaara nor Pain looked like they were going anywhere, instead they looked at me as though _I'm _the one who needs to leave. Great and I thought that _I_ was the one in charge here.

Apparently not.

"Stop making orders like you're in charge here. Sakura Haruno, you do know why you currently have this job right?" He asked making me look at him in shock. He did **not** get me this job. There is **no** way. "I informed Tsunade that she needs to hire you or some… well something precious to her would go missing."

I stood up and gave him the evil eye while Gaara looked highly amused. I ignored him then turned to Neji for help, but he just laughed his head off like this was some kind of joke. Better yet, it's probably make fun of Sakura day. If it is then I'm going to kill the calendar makers because no one knows when holidays are until the stupid calendar makers point it out for you. Jerks.

"You need a cupcake with no icing." Haku informed me with a solid look in his eyes. I nodded slowly with a pout while he nodded back with a kind smile. Yes, even if the whole world goes against me, Haku and his sweets will make it all better.

"Is that why you've been getting a little chubby?" Pain asked just as Tobi walked in. The cute little boy turned to me as fires of burning hot rage surrounded me.

"Sakura isn't chubby." He said letting the flames disperse and my… self conscious worries go away if only slightly. "She gained three pounds in the past few months but it was healthy for her. One twenty-five isn't bad at all." Tobi smiled.

My whole world crashed before my eyes as I threw everyone out of my office, once I turned around I almost screamed seeing Pain sitting in that chair once again. Gaara wasn't outside my office anymore either but I knew it would take him longer. He needs to get to my window so outside the hospital seems best.

"I don't care about you; I only care about my work." I lied and sat down to begin. I'm a few weeks behind on my work, even when I take a day to do it I still wind up getting behind in some way or another. It doesn't matter though, as long as I get _something_ done today.

Instantly Gaara came in through the window. I looked at him for a moment then glanced down at my desk and almost screamed once again. Somehow the letters arrived… AGAIN!

"I noticed them just after you came back from throwing everyone out, but me of course." Haku said just as he gave me my precious cupcake. Today was a waste. I looked down at my letters and smiled. I might as well make it a good waste.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You seem a bit upset, I would come to rescue you but frankly I value my life. _

_Sasuke. _

_P.S. this DOES NOT mean I don't love you as much as everyone else._

Gaara stole the note and put it through the shredder. He didn't even read it this time, man he's growing up just a little isn't he?

_Dear Saku-chan!_

_I think you got a little upset at me for a moment but I'll do my best to make it up to you. 125 isn't bad at all!_

_Tobi._

_P.S. Don't worry, I like chocolates too._

This letter I ripped to pieces and then tossed to Gaara who smile slyly and put it through the shredder for me.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm going on a business trip soon so tomorrow I'm planning on stopping by to hang out for a bit! Sasuke is coming too so that we can both hang out with you before the big meeting! I didn't know you knew Mr. Dark and Gloomy._

_Naruto._

_P.S. you don't love him right? Oh hey are we still on for Saturday?_

I put this letter in my back pocket then squealed when Pain decided to put his hand there to get the letter before tossing it to Gaara. "Sexual harassment doesn't ring a bell to you does it?" I muttered angrily. Pain just leaned forward so his lips were at my ear.

"If you call _that_ sexual harassment then I've got a lot to teach you." I glared at his stupid cocky look in his eyes. Gaara just ignored us and grabbed a whole bunch of the letters I hadn't read and tossed them in the shredder, instantly I lunged forward and salvaged a few before glaring at him.

I tore open the next letter and then blinked. It's from Konan.

_Sakura,_

_Hey! I had a lot of fun, and so I've talked your boss into letting me be a nurse! I'll be able to live here for a while, since I'll be staying with Pain. You'll let him know for me right?_

_Konan._

_P.S. I love your doctor look. It's very daring… well when you do that thing with the buttons and low-cut t-shirt._

Pain was reading over my shoulder with his hand on the back of my neck. The more he read the harder his fingers dug into me. I winced but said nothing and handed the letter to Gaara. He quickly scanned it over and then he blushed lightly. I would have laughed if I wasn't in pain. Haha Pain is giving me pain…

That's a crappy pun… a painful one.

"I told her never to do this to me again." He said with no emotion. I looked up at him for a moment then smiled, well at least I'm not the only one who can do this to the poor man. He let me go then stood up to leave. I watched, becoming happier by the minute until he turned around with a cruel smile. "You'd want me to leave wouldn't you?" Pain asked.

"Then why don't we make this a party?" I asked and then walked over to the window with my letters and jumped out. Second floor… no biggie.

Until you hit the ground and feel your legs turn to Jelly and vibrations pulsing through you. It sucks. I got up and opened the next letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I was just wondering if you would like me to request some restraining orders and find out how that works exactly. I think it is about time you get rid of the distractions that keep you from work. The Akatsuki will be first until it is only you, Naruto, Haku, and I. Gaara can just mind his own business._

_Neji._

_P.S. I am and forever will be, on your side. _

I smiled at the letter and tried my best not to laugh. Neji has always been too uptight for his own good but this is hilarious! Poor guy still thinks I don't have feelings for Naruto and Haku. If it was only us I would probably marry one of them. Sadly there's more so I will continue to refuse listening to my emotions. Too many guys to pick from so none at all for a while I guess.

"Is there something funny in this one?" Gaara asked with crossed arms that matched his cross looks. I glowered when he read the letter and ripped it. "Sorry but I'm not leaving… and sadly neither are the Akatsuki."


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally back! My list of fanfics to update… keeps getting larger thanks to plot bunnies. Anyhow this chapter was written with the song Hollywood Died by Yellowcard. With that in mind here is the next chapter.**

**Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke**

I leaned back in my seat and twirled around in circles. I really shouldn't be here today since we barely have any patients, most of the doctors aren't working, and there isn't even paperwork I need to catch up. Damn I need a tv in here or something. Instantly Naruto and Sasuke walked into my office with a protesting Neji behind them.

"Hey don't tell them to go! Didn't I tell you these guys were coming in today?" I asked a little more cheerily then I intended… I've been spinning in a rollie chair for three hours. Don't judge me. Naruto was pulling me up from my chair immediately and into a hug. I hugged him back and tried not to smile too much.

It would be awkward since I don't really care about these people enough to smile for three minutes straight when I see them suddenly pop up. "Hey Sakura." Sasuke said making me nod to him, still trying to get rid of my stupid smile.

"Sorry Ms. Haruno. I now recall a letter on my desk telling me the information. It must have slipped my mind." My secretary said with a low bow. I smirked and rolled my eyes. We both know it didn't slip his mind, but I don't mind so much. That's good, if he can keep the Akatsuki out of my office. These two are normal suitors you can find anywhere and typically don't do illegal things while dating.

The Akatsuki is another matter entirely.

I wonder if I really should look into restraining orders… then again Pain would find a way around it. I don't mind Konan just yet so I probably should wait just a little longer. At least that was my idea until a small explosion was heard in the office next door. Gaara's voice cursed loudly and then screams were sounded all along the hall.

"Was that Deidara?" I asked curiously making Neji glance back nervously.

"I'd rather not answer that. Goodbye." I watched the secretary race back to his seat and start to work busily on his computer when we both knew he didn't have any work to do today. I sighed and sat back down, leaning back in my chair I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Naruto decided to spin me around a bit which was good and helped cool off my stressed head.

"You lead a pretty exciting life here." Naruto smiled when he finally stopped me. Sasuke snickered a bit but shut up when I sent him my best 'shut up around the innocent' look. It's surprising that after so long Naruto still doesn't know how dangerous these people really are.

"Yeah well, you get used to it; when that it gets tiring you plan on killing them all; after that you start working on your plan ever so slightly, but in the end you need to stop because you know that no matter how hard you try the police just might catch you depending on Tsunade's mood." I sighed with a shrug making a deafening silence rise in the room slowly. I glanced at their odd expressions but it told me nothing so I just went back to spinning around in my seat.

"I think someone's been spending too much time in the office. Why don't you walk around and I'll make you guys some birthday cake without the icing?" Haku asked us from the corner. I knew his offer sounding awesome and all but I'm sure he's going to sneak some vegetables or something into that 'practically nothing' calorie cake. He wants to keep me the size I'm at but it's hard when I've got a sweet tooth.

Sighing I agreed thinking that would be better than spinning in my chair for another hour. We headed out of the office and saw just how much Deidara had destroyed Gaara's office. It was completely black within and all the papers now ash. Surprisingly the computer still worked but I don't think anyone is going to be touching it for a while.

"Haha serves him right!" I grinned making the two boys look at me with grim expressions. "My Akatsuki personality is coming back isn't it?" I asked slowly with a sigh.

"Yes, yes it is." Hidan said from the corner of the room then smirked at Gaara's office. "It's fucking awesome that that bitch of a man did this shit." I almost laughed knowing his 'no-cussing at the hospital' routine would end soon but I didn't think he'd end it in front of me. At least pretend like you're obeying the rules right? Then again I guess the idiot knows I'm too lazy to report him. Besides Hidan is one of the few Akatsuki members I wouldn't mind being friends with for a long time.

I rolled my eyes at him then glanced at the office. Poor Gaara, he's a complete ass sure but not enough to deserve this. We laughed and snorted at the damage until a dark aura filled the hall. Hidan had disappeared but sadly the three of us were stuck with an incredibly pissed off Gaara. "So you think my pain is funny?" He asked softly looking murderous. I could tell Deidara had escaped. He's good at that. Plus he survives no matter how hard you try to kill him. That part of the blond sure is great!

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto grinned oblivious to the situation. I started to back away into the main hall that way someone could at least limit his punishment but before I could Sasuke grabbed my wrist and made me stay. I'm hoping he has a plan because if not then Itachi will suddenly become an only child.

"It's funny. You shouldn't get mad at someone for making this most of a situation like this! Who knows… Sakura could have been PMSing today and needed a little laughter. Did you ever think of that?" He asked making my eyes widen in horror. I already did my thing this month! How dare he?

"I turned to look at him with a venomous expression but he just smiled and patted my shoulder. Instantly Gaara began to take a few steps back, Naruto as well. The only one who just didn't notice was poor annoying Sasuke who likes to lie to make other people feel guilty… that's not the way he should treat people is it?

"You know Sasuke… if I _was_ PMSing I would kill you. Torture comes first of course and I'd have to borrow some equipment from Deidara… but I think it'll be worth it don't you?" I asked making Hidan pop up out of nowhere with a black bag full of his torture supplies on the go. "Since I am _not_ PMSing that means I get to do something much better." I laughed and then took out my phone.

"No! Don't change my facebook picture with a picture of my face only!" Sasuke cried shielding his eyes. We all blinked at him a couple times then I continued on with what I was doing and pressed the call button. The phone was nowhere near my ear but I knew that would be best. This way he will come directly to me.

Instantly Tobi was in front of me looking all chibi and happy. I smiled kindly at him and kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair. "Someone has made me a not so happy Sakura. Would you care to dispose of him?" I asked making Kisame appear with the gurney. That's probably why it had taken him thirty seconds to get here.

Tobi's face twisted and he seemed to become someone completely different. I patted the top of his head and watched as a look of horror and terror cover Sasuke's gorgeous face. The poor little twerp doesn't even know all that will happen to him while he's at Tobi's. Kisame waved at me with a smile making me wave and grin back.

"Hey Kisame it's been a while!" I said happily as Tobi bound the man, who embarrassed me horribly, up.

"How're you doing?" He asked as we ignored Sasuke's cries.

"I'm doing good how about you?" I asked with a smirk as I glanced over at the struggling Sasuke.

"Same old, same old." He replied with a smirk of his own as he looked at the kid like he was a fish ready to be eaten. I still find it hard to believe how many sets of teeth a shark can have…

Naruto dragged me back a bit making me sigh and say goodbye to everyone before heading back to the office. "So on Saturday we're still going out? As friends of course." He laughed with a kind smile. I nodded slowly and glared at the letters on my desk.

I will never admit to _anyone_ that I love these letters. But I will happily admit to anyone who asks that they get shredded, of course the thing I'll need to leave out is that it's not me who does the shredding. "The cake is almost ready." Haku muttered and glared at his portable oven. We ignored him as I sat down and began going through the letters.

_Saku-chan!_

_Thank you so much for the offering._

_Until you call again. _

_Tobi. _

_P.S. call if you have any requests._

I shredded the letter but quickly made a note for Neji to call Tobi and make the torture end. I mean it was embarrassing but I probably went over the top calling Tobi into this.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It was good seeing you, we should talk more or hang out a bit. I'm thinking about getting a job working as a veterinarian. Think of all the fish I could eat! Anyhow thanks for calling us in to exact revenge on your friend. We should really hang out. _

_Kisame. _

_P.S. are you really on your period?_

I shredded this letter with no remorse but did think about when we should hang out. I can only hang out with so many people in even a week. I need to try to keep in touch with these guys for three good reasons. One, they are my friends and I care about them; Two, they're the Akatsuki just imagine the damage if I don't keep in contact; Three, they bring the fun and interesting into my life.

Without them I'm just boring Sakura Haruno, a doctor who saves lives while dealing with four boys and a crazy boss. With the Akatsuki I have too many for me to want to count.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you need supplies let me know, and you do realize that I'd love to have sex with you even if you're on your period. Just thought you should know._

_Hidan._

_P.S. it won't be like the others. This time the blood on my hands won't be someone about to die. It'll be you._

I shivered and allowed Naruto to destroy this letter. Sometimes Hidan is a sick _sick_ man. I wouldn't let the blond read it for obvious reasons then watched as the letter burned. Stupid Hidan and his twisted habits… I don't mind it if I don't see him for a while.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please don't let Tsunade know it was me! I'm about to be killed by Gaara and I really don't want her added to the list!_

_Deidara_

_P.S. I didn't know it was your time of the month don't you normally-_

I put the rest of the sentence in a very dark place inside my mind then burned this one feeling an evil laugh coming on.

"You are very odd, Sakura." Naruto smiled making me glance over at him in curiosity. I just shrugged and laughed at him.

"You love me though."

"That I do."


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY more people are reading this! I really want to get to 100 reviews but hey if you have issues I don't mind you not reviewing just know it makes me sad. I update faster with reviews anyway!**

**Mystery/Sakura/Kisame**

Today was supposed to be like every other day with the things we've just come to expect. When I walked into my office I knew something was different and to my horror I found it immediately.

The shredder is gone.

Kisame walked in from behind me and blinked hard looking around the room for a moment he then turned to me. "This just doesn't seem like your office without the dreaded shredder." He informed me making me nod slowly but I wasn't paying much attention.

"It's gone." Haku said sounding shocked from behind me. I collapsed to my knees and just stared where the shredder is supposed to be, oddly enough it helped me notice something different. Someone was laying on my floor behind my desk.

"Shikamaru?"I asked curiously making the man roll his head over and look at me with a slightly annoyed face. My eyes widened in shock but soon I was beside him getting all excited. "What are you doing here? How've you been? Do you know what happened to my shredder?" I asked getting all excited like the world is a good old place again.

"Slow down… this is so tiresome." He groaned and sat up slowly. I watched him with wide excited eyes but then my lips started to quiver and tears fell down my cheeks. He stood up a bit faster and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "This isn't _that _tiresome." He amended but I just shook my head. I'm not crying about that. Looking at his clueless face made me smile just slightly though.

"The shredder…" I murmured and then cried even harder feeling even angrier and depressed. That's the one way I can destroy the stupid letters and feel satisfied! Granted I did have to destroy them by fire a couple times but that's not really allowed in the hospital. Too many laws against it.

"I'll go out and buy one." Haku called and left the office. We all watched him go without saying a word. That's when Shikamaru looked at all of our depressed faces and asked the question we all knew he would.

"Why do you all care about the shredder so much?" He asked making Neji explain to him in a tight voice, but I'm betting he's only upset because he didn't know the man was in my office. I smiled as my old friend's eyes widened in shock. I guess he didn't know what a catch I can be. "If you want I can guard the shredder from now on." He sighed and looked over at my window. I have a rather large window in my office which I am very proud of.

"Sure." I grinned knowing he would be looking out the window more than watching the shredder but hey it's a friend in my office. I glanced around for a moment then realized the only people left in my office are Shika and Kisame. The fish man was sitting down eating his treats while waiting for something interesting to happen. I don't blame him, I do that sometimes too. "What now?" I sighed making the two of them look at me for a moment.

"How about a tour? Haven't seen your new work place yet, but it's probably the same. Obsession with shredder was caused by some workers right? Letting me meet them might make me a bit more knowledgeable about the enemy." He informed us with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

I nodded slowly while Kisame flat out laughed. I can understand that. This is pretty funny that he thinks he can take them but who knows he might be able to if given the chance. "Did you learn a bit in military school or something?" I asked making the man look at the ground and glare. This must be a tough topic.

"Yea… you can say that." He said in a husky voice. I nodded slowly then led him outside of the room and began to show him around. Ironically enough Kisame decided to follow us so he was able to help point out members as they tried to hide. I'm assuming this means one of them did it but who knows and who cares…

"I JUST WANT IT BACK!" I screamed making the entire hospital go silent for a moment. Soon Tsunade was drunk and in the hallway looking at me like I'm the crazy person when she was swaying and almost tripping over air. I got one of her drunken rants before Neji rushed up and led the stupid woman to her office. "I really hate my job." I sighed and led the slightly amused Shikamaru into the next room. Gaara was there working on his office trying to get over the fact that no one is going to pay for it to be fixed.

"Hey there Mr. Grumpy pants!" I smiled kindly and poked his cheek. Shika just stared blankly at the office. I blinked for a moment then nodded. "Yeah Deidara, he likes to play with bombs and it looks like he had fun in this room." I informed my friend and tried to ignore Gaara's death glare. Soon he had grabbed hold of my wrist but before he could do anything more he was shoved back by my best friend.

"I'd prefer you not touch her when she's with me. We're not dating or anything but it'd be bothersome to watch someone try to take her on. I'd prefer she wasn't fired." Shikamaru sighed and looked the redhead over. I don't know what he saw but whatever it was made him force us to leave.

"I could have done that…" Kisame grumbled making me laugh and pat his shoulder. I found myself glancing back at Shika though. He's never been violent at all. Normally he just allowed me to do what I wanted. Soon we found Hidan shoving old ladies on wheelchairs down the halls toward Tobi who was running for his life. I stopped this immediately and helped take the older women off to the doctor to see if anything is wrong.

"You guys are idiots." I growled angrily wanting to say things that could get me fired but instead I stuck with that and hit them both on the back of their heads. Hidan glared at me while Tobi looked dazed and still a bit frightened.

"It was their fault! They called me an old man, dammit." He hissed looking seriously pissed. I vaguely noticed how he didn't cuss too much but I ignored that and kicked him out of the hospital for today. I couldn't do or say anything to Tobi because he was already gone.

"Where's Kakuza?" Kisame asked me making my eyes widen. I only read that one letter from him… where has he been anyway?

"I think I'm done here." Shika sighed and sat down in the waiting room. I blinked hard but then I saw the shredder next to him… he's a god. That's the only explanation I can think of. Kisame smacked the guy on the back then picked up the shredder and began heading toward my office.

We walked with him and found a tired and panting Haku who was also holding a shredder. When he looked over at us he dropped the shredder and glared. I have never seen him glare before. Soon several cusswords were screamed and then stuff was thrown all over the office. I took a couple steps back along with the guys and continued to watch as Haku destroyed my office.

"I RODE THE BUS TO GET HERE! I HAD TO SIT NEXT TO AN OLD LADY WHO THOUGHT I WAS HER DAUGHTER! THE FIRST STORE I WENT TO WAS SOLD OUT SO I WALKED THREE MILES TO THE NEXT ONE! THEN I HAD TO RUN TO CATCH THE NEXT BUS WHICH I HAD TO CHASE DOWN!" He shouted looking red and pissed and psychotic. I nodded slowly understanding why he's upset, but not really knowing what to do.

This is nice gentle Haku we're talking about.

"Shove it." Kisame said blankly and tossed the girly man outside of my office before hooking up both shredders. Haku was fuming but didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and hugged him tightly while looking at my desk full of letters. Shikamaru smirked at me and then took over with comforting Haku.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Who was he?_

_Itachi._

_P.S. who stole the shredder?_

I tossed this was in the NEW shredder knowing how much Haku will like that then continued.

_Sakura,_

_Saw you admiring my work, yeah. Who's the new guy? Haha if I stole the shredder it would have gone boom, un!_

_Deidara._

_P.S. sorry but I don't know who took it._

I glared and tossed this one as well. Sure it's kinda odd that they haven't already figured out who he is but whatever.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Tell Shikamaru I don't appreciate his coming here._

_Pain._

_P.S. It was either Konan or Gaara._

This one made my eyes widen in slight shock before I sighed and decided that whatever it doesn't really matter why he knows my friend or for what reasons but I do need to figure out if it was Konan or Gaara. That does matter if nothing else.

"Why would they take it?" I murmured knowing the redhead uses it more than I do. Konan doesn't even send me letters. That's when I saw a large packet on my desk. I looked at the first page and saw to my horror…

"High School Embarrassing Secrets of Sakura Haruno's." My face reddened as I quickly scanned it to make sure this just wasn't an elaborate joke. The packet is one hundred and thirty-six pages. Kisame looked over at me and laughed lightly.

"Yeah I got my copy reserved yesterday." He informed me getting a glare in response. I started shredding the papers the best I could then realize I had four more of these packets around my desk. Sighing I got my gasoline can and placed the papers on the floor in a corner. I poured the liquid over them and began to set the papers on fire.

"'In her freshmen year Sakura bullied some girl for her lunch money, two hours later she realized it was her cousin. Later on all she said about the incident was 'Didn't know' but five years later she said 'that was stupid.'" Kisame quoted making me spin around and glare before charging after him. Everyone was staring but I don't care. I grabbed the packet and threw it into the fire with the others making the fish man glare at me with a look of deep hatred.

"That was uncalled for." He grumbled but I just stuck my tongue out at him and smirked. When I saw the papers burning up in the fire I grinned until I noticed one packet that just wouldn't burn.

"Oh are they using that new fire resistant paper now?" Neji asked with his own copy. I screamed bloody murder then left the office feeling more pissed off than normal. Kisame called after me but I ignored him. What am I supposed to do now? They probably have EVERY single embarrassing moment of mine from high school in that packet!

Crap.

I noticed nurses at the station also reading it. "Deidara! I need you to bomb the hospital!" I called making everyone look at me with wide eyes in horror. I will go that far if I need to.

"What's in there you're so embarrassed about everyone seeing?" Shikamaru asked making me look over at him with dead eyes.

"The packet probably has all my dates with the Akatsuki members in there…" I said slowly and heard a crash from Gaara's room.

I'm leaving early today…


	24. Chapter 24

**I've been having some computer issues but hey whatever right? Here's the update and I hope you all like it. By the way my birthday is Oct. 7****th****. Just wanted to let you guys know since a couple of you have been asking. Without further ado… here's the next chapter.**

**Kakuzu/Sakura/Zetsu**

I smiled a sly smile at Kakuzu and watched him smirk in return. "Hello there, and just where have you been all this time?" I asked letting him see how happy I am to see him. At this point I just want to have fun with my old friends, who cares if they're criminals? The Akatsuki is the best party group in the world.

Might as well have a little fun right?

"Saving money, but it just got to the point where it would make more sense for me to come down here rather than waiting in my room for someone to hand me the materials I need. I'm applying for a job of keeping track of the letters and making sure you can read them first before anyone destroys them. I'll even look after the shredder." Kakuzu shrugged making me give him a sly smile in response. This will be fun.

"You're hired, effective immediately." I informed him and watched a devilish smirk show up on his face. He's in the money making business and isn't in the mood to spend it. I watched his eyes scan over my office with obviously happiness. I guess this means I better make sure Neji looks up my stuff on ebay when he starts to sell it.

"Hey Sakura I just wanted to **rape you while you're **sitting here talking to Kakuzu!" Zetsu grinned from the doorway. I stared at him in shock for a moment then shrugged and smiled. Luckily for me, I'm used to freaks like these guys, so my friend who's half plant isn't that odd anymore. When we first met it was odd… especially since I'm scared of plants.

It took five years for me to stop screaming whenever he enters the room. I did my best to help myself stop trembling in fear when I saw him, even though it's been years I haven't brushed up on my skills of looking calm and normal around him.

"Do we need Birthday Cake Ice Cream?" Haku asked making my eyes widen. Oh I almost forgot that my birthday is coming up. Next Thursday it'll be that time of year again and if anyone mentions my age they will be faced with the new machine gun Tsunade promised me.

If someone as insane as her has a permit to carry concealed, I think I can get one too.

"Yeah that sounds good." I nodded while Kakuzu looked over at me desperately. "You won't have to pay for it, Haku will just make it from scratch so no worries." I grinned and turned on my computer. Inbox had 1058 emails and over five hundred were from past male patients. I deleted all the ones that mentioned anything foul and grotesque leaving me with proposal ones and the occasional 'hey thanks for saving my life!' email.

I took a deep breath then asked Kakuzu to hand me a dictionary. "One dollar." He answered making me look over at Haku who quickly handed me one. The greedy bastard snarled in his direction but my amazing chef took no notice. I may have to give that kid a raise!

Going through the emails I wasn't surprised when I heard a scream from the doorway, but I was slightly surprised to see that Naruto was the one who had screamed. I would have taken him for being much calmer than that.

"He's a plant!" The blond shouted then raced toward me hugging my torso from behind. I glared down at where his hands so idly placed themselves before continuing on with my work. "Why are your friends… not normal?" Naruto whispered in my ear as he began to tremble.

I just shrugged not really paying attention to him. "I don't think we should date anymore. I need a break." I said and narrowed my eyes when I had to look up four words in one sentence. Stupid doctors and their fancy language… They probably hate having to look up the easy words I use in my reports just as much as I hate the fancy ones in theirs.

"Oh… okay. Tell me when you want to go out again because I really like you." The boy smiled and kissed my cheek. I nodded absently then stood up with him. I am _so_ done being a doctor today. It's just so damn annoying.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." I said softly as I began to stretch. Instantly I noticed that my boyfriend left… my now ex boyfriend. "Did I just absently break up with him?" I asked with wide eyes and a look of undeniable horror. Everyone in the room nodded. "Damn… I didn't mean to do that. Kakuzu and Zetus… want to go get Chinese with me?" I asked making the two nod and then the greedy bastard stopped.

"Wait… your paying for me right?" He asked making me look at the plant man. He smiled and showed me a whole crap load of cash in his wallet.

"I don't mind **ripping your guts out and eating your flesh**!" He grinned making me look over at Kakuzu who was blinking and taking a couple steps back, when I realized I was doing the same I forced myself to smile and lead the way out of the hospital.

"I'm assuming you're paying for us all, right?" I asked Zetsu just to make sure. He grinned and nodded then took hold of my hand. He's sweet and innocent like Tobi in a way except he's also disturbing and wants to kill us all in another, but I don't think I should be thinking about Black Zetsu right now. That would ruin my appetite… especially with him sitting right there to ruin the mood.

"This is incredibly cheap of you." Kakuzu informed him as we walked into Panda Express. I guess the greedy bastard wanted us to go to some restaurant or something. That'd be incredibly cruel to put such a huge bill on Zetsu's wallet but at the same time he did have enough to pay for that and a large tip. I wonder how he got so rich anyhow…

"Can I **have hot dirty sex with you on the floor right here **while youchoose what drink you want?" He asked making me raise my eyebrows. Sighing the young man just handed me my cup and motioned toward the Soda Fountain. I smiled at this knowing that at the very least I know what that means, when I'd rather not know about his inner thoughts to do with me.

My phone started to ring making me pick up immediately. "This is Sakura." I said out of habit waiting for the other person to reply.

"This is your grandmother." The voice replied darkly making me raise an eyebrow then hang up. The person called back instantly making me answer. "I lied… I'm your father." Again I hung up and again the person called back. I ignored it until the person called back five times and I was still attempting to get myself a coke.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily making a stunned silence appear on the other end.

"Miss Haruno almost everything in your office is on ebay right now." Neji informed me shortly. I blinked hard and then smiled and soon I was laughing.

"Sorry about that I thought you were this idiot that won't stop calling me." As soon as I finished saying this I heard a beep and noticed the person had called back. "Hold on a second." Answering the annoying prank caller I patiently waited.

"She picked up?" A voice whispered sounding hoarse. "Oh really? Okay… HEY THERE!" The person screamed making me glance over at Kakuzu and Zetsu who were talking into a phone. I looked over at the number and knew immediately that it was these idiots that were making me incredibly pissed off due to prank calls.

"Why are you losers prank calling me?" I asked darkly staring at the two of them. Zetsu and Kakuzu exchanged glances then pointed at the other.

"Zetsu's black side made me do it!" Kakuzu cried looking scared.

"This man's money made me do it!" Zetsu screamed looking more frightened of me then me of him. I looked between the two and allowed a slow soft smile to rise to my features. I know the perfect way to get them back. Taking out my phone I called Neji.

"Let Plan Z commence." I said softly and looked at my pretty red nails that are the color of blood. Someone's going to start screaming.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked sounding scared. I nodded then smirked knowing I need to say it.

"Let the plants die, and ebay be shut down." I said and heard several screams and cries all over the place as my plan came into action. There are very few people who are allowed to do this. I'm able to block people from ebay and give assassins the best way to kill of Zetsu with this easy to do plan.

I'm just lucky that Naruto is the manager and owner of all things ebay. There are a lot of people working under him sure but he's the main figure and helps out the most with anything that needs to be done. He's just amazing when it comes to this sort of thing and pretty rich too… Why did I break up with him again?

"What did you just do?" Kakuzu asked softly giving me the darkest look he could muster. I took out a spray bottle and smiled kindly at them.

"This bottle is able to produce a horrible chemical that will kill any plant within a mile radius. I created it and it's now on the markets along with a kind email from yours truly, to every assassin who's even thought about killing our dear Zetsu. Oh and I also blocked the Akatsuki from Ebay." I informed the two of them and watched the tears trail down their poor pathetic cheeks.

I went ahead and bought my own lunch before heading out. It'd be rude to make him pay after what I just did. Again, this might be yet another extreme thing I've decided to do much too hastily but whatever. I doubt he'll let anyone murder him.

Heading into my office I ate my food as I walked in watching an annoyed Haku stare at me. I guess he's just upset that I didn't ask him to make it for me. Glancing down at the letters on my desk I was surprised Kakuzu didn't steal them or blackmail me with them.

_Dear Sakura,_

_This sucks… I was going to get rid of the other letters but instead I was fined. FINED! Apparently I have to pay Kakuzu 10,000!_

_Kisame_

_P.S. Please let me kill him… if I don't I'm screwed over for the rest of my life._

I shredded the letter without much remorse.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

_I will not let Kakuzu's reign of terror go on for that much longer._

_Pain._

_P.S. let me back on Ebay or Naruto dies._

Glaring I turned to my phone and called Naruto. A short conversation later and Pain is now allowed back on Ebay. Damn… I hate saving stupid but innocent blond boys from behind killed by redheads. I've done this twice and frankly I'm getting tired of it.

"That was mean." Zetsu complained as he glared at me. I looked him over, saw that he was alive, and then went back to my letters, but before I could continue Kakuzu walked forward looking upset.

"Not allowed to fine people for entering my office anymore?" I asked making the man nod slowly. I nodded in agreement then smiled.

I love my life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hidan/Sakura/Deidara**

I sat back in my desk and thought about middle school. I was the toughest thing since Genghis Khan (history reference –laughter-) and no one could ever beat me. I would fight with every last drop of my blood and act all bad ass around anyone I could just to show that I can't be touched.

I was a psycho.

When it came to high school on the very first day I punched Hidan and got Deidara suspended for trying to throw bombs at me. They were small sure, practically cherry bombs but he still got into trouble. He's done a lot worse you know.

"Thinking about your past, bitch?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw Hidan. With a smirk I nodded and motioned for him to come over, the man did as I willed him to do and began to laugh when I told him the exact memory. At the mention of bombs Deidara was in the room as well. Soon we had Uno cards out and were playing for money.

"Gambling freaks." Haku sighed but when he noticed the cards he burst out laughing. I couldn't blame him. Seeing three adults playing Uno for money may look a little odd but whatever. I ordered three hot chocolates and we were complete for a while.

"You were such a bad ass in high school, yeah!" Deidara laughed looking at me, he then ran a hand through my hair to show how I'm softened up. When I was in high school I would have bitten that hand and punched him right in the face.

"I know I was, and none of you guys could keep up." I added with a smirk. Hidan just grunted while Deidara nodded bitterly. He was never all that bad.

"Damn it all to fucking hell, we tried but you were the shit." He grumbled then glanced over at me. I saw the spark of pride in his eyes and had to blush, I mean, it's been a while since I've seen that look. When I was bad I was _bad_ and it was much worse than what Michael Jackson was thinking with his song.

"I was and yet I dated one of you." I sighed and leaned back with twenty three cards. Deidara had two and Hidan had three.

"That was a mistake, yeah." Dediara nodded and was about to say Uno but I caught him to it. The man glared at me but said nothing knowing better. I frowned and thought about what I would have done as a kid. We wouldn't even be playing this game right now, I was so full of hormones… man I would have been flirting one of these guys to the ground but none of the Akatsuki ever took my virginity.

"Fucking hell you could have picked someone better." Hidan grumbled making me laugh along with Deidara. I had dated Itachi and in the end it ended and it hurt. He wasn't nice about it either. When someone ditches you in the Akatsuki they _ditch_ you.

"I really could have." I sighed and nodded. There's so much I could have done but instead I was a fucktard and ruined it all. I could have been so great but of course I decided to grow up instead, but I like the way I've grown up. The people I have and the great pay make up for the crazy hours and all the dramatic stupidities that happen all the time

"You have some major issues, un." Deidara smirked and then won the game. I glowered at him and stood up to complain to Haku, but when I got over there the door opened and an incredibly pissed off Gaara walked into the room.

"E-bay won't accept me!" He shouted angrily causing me to glance over at him and nod knowing this is old news. Naruto called in and told me all about it. He's a billionaire and yet he lives in the same kind of houses I do… cheap bastard.

"Yes, yes we should all know this by now." I informed him blankly waiting for the man to say something interesting and new while Haku handed me my hot chocolate. Taking a sip I sighed… another sweet without any real sugar.

I hate you Haku.

"Didn't we all know this, yeah?" Deidara asked as he shuffled the cards. I stared at him for a moment and glared when he motioned for me to come over. Gaara just stared at us in shock and then glowered harder than before.

"Why am I the last to know?" He demanded making me just now realize that he's holding a scalpel. He was clutching it so hard that his knuckles were white and his face red. Not as red as his hair, of course, since that's pretty much impossible but it was red. Really red.

"Because you're the last fucking bastard to try it." Hidan grumbled looking at his cards while I put down my own not wanting to look at them anymore. Deidara was just smiling making me exchange glances with Hidan before stealing the cards.

"CHEATER!" I screamed angrily and tossed the cards to the ground. Everyone stared at me in stony silence as Haku got down on his hands and knees picking up the cards, wow… I didn't know anyone could get that bored.

"He always cheats." Hidan said with a shrug as he took a sip of his own drink. The blond just shrugged with an innocent smile but that innocent smile is a lie… he was never that innocent! He was a fraud all along!

"You look like you're doing that evil commander voice in your head again, yeah." Deidara informed me as he pointed at my head.

"No it's more like an evil Cat-Woman or something." I replied placing a finger on my chin as I began to think about it. That's when I stopped and glared at him in annoyance. "You were trying to make me forget that you're a cheater weren't you!" I accused feeling incredibly hyper but mad all at the same time.

"Why did you break up with Itachi again, un?" He asked making Gaara sit down where he stood suddenly interested in our existence and the words coming out of our mouths. I mean, we all know that he could care less most of the time and suddenly he's sitting down like a good little boy? Something's up!

"Oh well Itachi was a jerk and it could never work out… plus he was going blind and all until Dr. Booth Eye Care in Laser Center decided to help him out for a bargain price. I mean, you know him. He'll beat any deal in the area." I said quoting his ad, everyone looked at me for a moment and then Gaara stood up and just left. I looked at them all and shrugged.

"So… you dumped him and then he went off to some doctor so he could see?" Haku asked making me look over at him and shake my head.

"That's not it at all! He cheated on me with Konan and in my frustrated rage I told him that he's a blind old man making him go see this oddball doctor who helped him out! Itachi was a sociopath I swear!" I cried making them all look at me for a long time before going back to whatever they were doing. I just sighed and picked up my new cards ready to play.

Five games later I got pissed off again since Deidara won all five rounds including all the other games, but that's alright. Hidan got my money back for me and even gave me his own if I won't tell Pain that he's going to torture the blond for a while.

I stood up with a sigh and looked at the sun slowly rising to the surface. Wow another all nighter at work… it sucks. Sitting at my desk I laughed aloud seeing that the letters had arrived already. I swear there's some magic going on or something because we were in here all night and I _still_ got letters without noticing it.

"You just have issues." Tobi informed me from the corner. "I mean, this happens all the time and yet you're too stupid to notice it." He continued making me throw a paperweight at him. The man dodged and quickly left the room with the giggles chasing after him.

"Damn him." I grumbled then opened up the first letter. It's from Tobi of course…

_Dear Sakura,_

_I want to be invited to play Uno! You people are so mean! By the way it was kind of funny the stuff you were talking about from when you were younger, should have mentioned the things **we** used to do. Just a thought._

_Tobi_

_P.S. another all nighter? I need some sleep you know._

I smirked at this and tossed it in the shredder. When I was in high school with Tobi… we broke the law without even caring. It wasn't like we tried, it was more like it just happened. We didn't give a fuck, not at all.

_Sakura,_

_Deidara decided to place a bomb in my car, if you could please murder him that would be great. Thank you so much for reading this and remember… high school was lame if we weren't together._

_Sasori_

_P.S. I wouldn't have cheated you out of money. I'm not stupid. _

I smiled at this then turned to Haku. "Can you call Neji and tell him he needs to call Sasori to tell him that the blond will be taken care of." I said this sweetly even though Deidara was in the room looking at me with curiosity all over his features.

_Dear Haruno,_

_I didn't cheat on you, Konan just threw herself at me. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought you had another reason so I was willing to let you go, but if that was it then I'm sorry I didn't tell you something sooner. Please come back to me if that was the only reason._

_Thank you._

_Itachi._

I blushed at this then glared and put it through the shredder twice. Haku glanced over at me with wide eyes as he had his phone pressed against his ear. I just waved with a light smile on my face unwilling to answer his unspoken questions.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You know I love Uno, I know I love Uno, Hidan knows I love Uno, and Deidara knows I love Uno… so WHY THE HELL WAS I NOT PLAYING UNO?_

_Kisame_

_P.S. you know… the things we did in the pool at our school need to be documented and flashed in front of those cocky friends of ours. _

I paled lightly thinking of how they would react if there were any videos of what the fish man and I used to do but I already destroyed the evidence a long time ago… "Hey guys we need to have Kisame play Uno with us sometime, he felt really left out." I informed them all nonchalantly hoping they couldn't hear the quiver in my voice.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_This was fun, we need to hang out more often. It's like your too busy working lately to spend time with the gang. Whenever you have nights like this invite me over. _

_Hidan._

_P.S. if I don't fucking cuss a whole bitching shitload like normal then I sound like a decent bastard right?_

I smirked and glanced over at Hidan who was pointedly ignoring my stare. That's when I saw the last letter.

_Sakura-flower,_

_Thanks for having me over like you did, I'm happy you're my friend but I think I'll be leaving soon, un. You can come with if you want. There's this art thing going on and it'll take me a year to get back to you… so I guess these letters will have to be real letters, yeah?_

_I love you._

_Deidara_

_P.S. tell me later if you'll come with._

Quickly I looked up but Deidara was already gone and Hidan was looking upset. I wiped my slightly watery eyes and looked down.

"But you just showed up…" I mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Guys... I'm sorry but I suck. Thank you all for reading this heartwarming message from the author. Ugh started getting cramps while writing this so... yeah. Not so great. **

**Haku/Sakura/Itachi**

I laid my head down on the desk and tried to ignore the throbbing in my head... I had _way_ too much tequila last night. Haku gave me some coffee and advil and then went back to his little corner with his kitchen set. I watched him go and then glanced back then hissed in pain. Forgot there was a window behind me.

"You shouldn't have had that much to drink; your poor liver." Haku sighed and then went to making me some food. I watched him for a moment longer then groaned and got up to lay on my couch. When I was lying down I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep, instantly a warm cloth was put over my eyes to hide them from the light making me smile.

"Thanks Haku." I murmured gratefully causing an odd silence to come into the room.

"It wasn't me. Itachi is here." He informed me making me open my eyes but I wasn't able to react too well because of the splitting migraine. I sighed and rolled over onto my side, trying to calm myself down a bit. It didn't work to say the least.

"I heard that he's leaving." Itachi informed me blankly making me hold the cloth tighter to my face before nodding. He forced me up but I continued covering my eyes while frowning, not wanting to say or do anything. I don't want him to know my feelings about this. I mean, they're the Akatsuki. I hate them. I have to hate them. I have to want nothing to do with them, because if I don't...

They leave.

"Please stop messing with her; she's going through a hard time right now. Hangovers seem to affect her pretty bad. I can't believe she would drink so much over Deidara." Haku murmured even though it wasn't his place to tell Itachi these things. I sat down and covered my face a bit… not wanting to be reminded of the inevitable right now.

I'm going to lose him. I'll probably lose all of them eventually. It's kind of foolish to think that they'll all stay here forever, liking me and competing for my affection while also continuing to allow me to stay there untouched and unwilling to love. I can just have them give me all the love they can and that'll make up for the love I'm unable to give. It was a cruel selfish thought that was shattered as soon as Deidara suggested leaving.

"I hate him." I whispered softly causing all the breathing in the room to stop. I just continued to glare as tears slowly trickled down my face trying to crush me completely with its pain and anger. Everything I've done so far… and now one of my own is leaving. Why did he even bother to come? Why did he try to get close to me?

I couldn't even bring myself to come to work the day he was supposed to say goodbye. All I could do was stay home and drink. It seemed like the only thing I could allow my body to do at a time like this. He's gone now and so will I be. I can't go with him though. No matter what I can't leave this place. **It's better to be able to lose many than to only be able to lose one. **

I thought it was kind of funny at first, I mean… come on! Irony is beautiful right? Hilarious and makes a huge difference, right? I don't know. This sick and twisted personality of mine didn't show up until Deidara said he was going to leave. It's cruel and just wrong. Man! I wish he would stay here, here with me and them and just continue to live in this little story of ours...

Suddenly I was slapped. Backhanded across the face by a man I didn't think about even once. Looking up at Itachi's blank face I frowned and felt my eyes fill up with tears. "You're disgusting. Why would you sit around and wait for others to come back and stay here with you? Did you think this fairytale would last forever? Wake up. This isn't a fairytale, it's life. People leave and others are stuck staying behind." He informed me darkly before thrusting me up and forcing me to use my own strength.

I glared at him. "I hate you too." I growled making him toss me back against the couch with a look of pure hatred.

"Grow up before we all leave you." He spat then left the room. I watched him go for a moment then looked at Haku. He looked a bit... angry as well. He didn't say anything though and did everything I had asked of him in silence. I stood up then and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I got dressed then went out to Neji to see who I had to play doctor with today. He gave me the information I wanted making me go about my day, not seeing any Akatsuki members at all.

"You're trying to grow up?" He asked looking a bit happier than before, and a lot calmer to say the least. I guess it's obvious since everyone calms down with time. He was just such an ass before but I guess he's gotten a bit better over time. Now he's a lot... nicer and seems to think before speaking although today was the first time I've seen him angry in a long time.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. If someone tells me I have a flaw and I realize it too then I'll do my best to change it." I informed him in a huffy tone not wanting to be made fun of any longer. He's such a jerk to me. I'm not even doing anything to him. Still... it made me smile slightly. I need someone like him around to make me realize what a bastard I am from time to time. Of course mostly I'm a beautiful angel from above sent down to rid these young gorgeous boys from their torment!

I giggled at the thought then watched him lean forward and kiss me on the forehead. "That's good, otherwise I would have abandoned you by now." He informed me with a kind smile as he walked past towards my office. I glowered and followed after him. When I got inside I was surprised to smell hot chocolate, cake, donuts, and cookies all waiting for me. I pounced while Itachi just reached out and caught me in order to stop my predatory instincts."You need to eat your dinner first."

Haku nodded with a soft smile. "Don't forget to eat your greens." He informed me looking more like a girl then normal. I glared at them then realized quickly what they were doing making my eyes widen and face redden with anger.

"WE ARE NOT PLAYING HOUSE!" I shouted at them but they just looked at me blankly.

"You really need to stop yelling, do you want me to ground you?" Itachi asked with a sigh. He shook his head in disappointment while Haku patted his shoulder.

"You shouldn't stress your dad out so much, you don't know what he goes through at work." Haku scolded making me scowl and look away. They're good... too good for words but still. It pisses me off. I think I'm the child in this and Haku's the mom while Itachi's the dad... but isn't that a bit awkward? Huh... I guess I can use that to my advantage.

"So should I be embarrassed to have gay parents who have feelings for their little girl?" I asked them both curiously making them both stop what they were doing and look at me then exchange glances before ending the act. I walked over to my desk and smiled. "Cool! I have letters!" I grinned feeling like a kid at Christmas. I opened up the letter from Deidara first.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's been cool so far and I'm enjoying the art already. I've gotten arrested twice since I've been here but each time they released me because I showed them a picture of you and made up a sob story, yeah. They fall for it every time, un! I miss you baby and I want to see you soon but I'm not sure when. Keep in contact with me or I'll blow up the hospital, yeah!_

_Deidara_

_P.S. don't fall in love_

I stared at the letter then hid it in my desk while making a note to reply to it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Thank you for letting me see your weak point._

_Itachi_

_P.S. Deidara is an idiot._

I looked up to smile and maybe talk to Itachi but he was gone. I sighed softly and then turned away. I guess I don't get to tell him but that's fine. I'll see him again later and then I get to talk to him about today. Haku handed me my cocoa and some of the deserts he made making me grin and begin to eat while checking out more letters.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry about Deidara._

_Sasori._

I looked at this letter with a frown then tossed it in the trash. Why does Sasori seem to care so much? Granted, he only wrote one sentence, but it was written in such a way that... oh screw it it doesn't matter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'd love to play house with you sometime._

_Love_

_Zetsu_

I shivered. Yes I just started to shiver as soon as I read this. Don't ask me how or why but I have a sixth sense when it comes to what the Akatsuki says versus what they actually mean and... I wouldn't survive a game of house.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'd rather you only play house with me._

_Madara._

_P.S. don't worry, I'll kill Deidara for you._

I blinked at Tobi's kind but scary message then laughed softly to myself. I doubt he'd be able to get close with all the bombs and laws Deidara's probably breaking. It's kind of annoying but still interesting to say the least.

_Sakura,_

_I'll be visiting you tomorrow._

_Pain._

The letters today are so short but I like them non-the-less but it's a little funny that Pain is just going to invite himself to hang out with me. I'll just stay home tomorrow and see what happens, of course eventually I'll probably lose my job because of stunts like this but hey whatever right? It'll be fun and probably even worth it. 

"You seem happier." Haku commented making me glance over and smile at him.

"They'll all leave me sure but I'll never leave them... those poor suckers are going to remember these pink locks for the rest of their lives." I smirked and then took out a chocolate cigarette. He just laughed and shook his head with a light blush on his face.

He knows I'm right.


	27. Chapter 27

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

**Gaara/Sakura/Naruto**

It didn't take long for me to realize that I probably shouldn't have invited Naruto on a date with me in the hospital. It made a funny story sure... almost everyone interrupted the date and he was kidnapped four times but the funny thing is... when I tried to move it to my office Gaara offered something a bit different. We were going to eat at the restaurant that Haku used to work at but the manager threw us out saying we took 'god' out of this place. They may be just as obsessed with his cooking as me... but if they paid him better and offered him a place they would pay for them yeah... they'd have him too.

Settling for a Japanese restaurant the three of us looked at the menus. Yes, I did say three. Gaara decided to join us. "Are you a gangster or a poet?" Naruto asked Gaara making the redhead look at him with a glare that barely held the astonished confusion. I smirked lightly, knowing that this is going to be good and something is going to happen.

"No... I'm a doctor. You _are_ smart enough to understand this, right?" He said slowly. I don't blame him. Naruto's been coming into the hospital to hang out with me since I started working there all that time ago. Probably nearing a year or maybe just a very long six months...That's when Naruto prepared to finally explain what the hell he means by a gangster or a poet.

"Well I thought that since you have the word love in kanji on your forehead that you'd be in a gang or a poet... but I guess I'm wrong. The rumor that you're secretly a girly man might be true." Gaara and I made a mistake... we both took a sip of water at the same time and wound up spitting it out. I did so in laughter while he did it in utter horror. Looking up at the redhead's face I could tell how Naruto would come up with that, but instead of defending my coworker I waited to see what would happen next.

"_You little prick_." Gaara growled and stood up with fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were white while his face grew red. Naruto's eyes widened and face paled while scooting back in his chair. I was about to tell him that that wasn't helping but that's when Gaara grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me over to him. "That's it... you're grounded. This date is now for Haruno and I." He hissed then looked over at me with softer features. I just blinked in surprise, not seeing any of this until it happened.

"What now?" I asked trying to understand what's going on but the information was failing me. This happens from time to time and a simple 'letting me know what exactly is going on' tends to help. Sadly I don't think they know about the cure because Naruto is too busy glaring at Gaara and the redhead's too busy staring at me. This has turned into an incredibly odd evening.

"He wants to make this date be between you two because I've apparently been behaving like an idiot." Naruto growled and crossed his arms just as we were served our food. I blinked once, then twice and began to eat not thinking about it anymore knowing it would hurt my brain. The idiocy of the two boys was well known so I just ignored it and went about my business while also attempting to ignore Gaara's hand on my thigh.

Oddly enough when the waiter came by to check on us I was slightly surprised to see that he is suddenly blue with gills. "Hey Kisame." I said simply as he asked if we're doing okay. The two boys looked up at him in annoyance but I knew that Naruto was angrier at Gaara than the new man in the restuarant.

"Hey so Sakura I was wondering if we can go out on a date sometime." He started making Gaara glare over at him while Naruto just gave me his famous puppy eyes. When the redhead informed Kisame that we are already on a date the man laughed in response. "Seriously? Three's a bit of a crowd don't you think? I can take over from here though..." He started and held his hand out to me. I looked at him, then looked at my food, and then shook my head. He just smirked and nodded. "I would choose Japanese food over you too."

He walked off leaving us in peace while I burried my face in my arms while ignoring my food now, more depressed than ever before. "You're screwing up your date." Naruto informed him making Gaara flick him off. I smirked at that from under my arms but I didn't let them notice that I was watching. That would have been a bit awkward.

"At least I'm not a complete idiot who only got a date in the first place because she felt bad for being a bitch towards you." Gaara retorted making my eyes widen along with Naruto's. I didn't know anyone else knew that story. At the time I had been a bit upset to discover that he was my neighbor after being a complete ass so I apologized and then on our first date I hired Haku from being chef at a restuarant to being my personal chef with a higher pay and free rent.

Life is great.

"You're an ass, and we've gone on _several_ dates, thank _you_ very much." Naruto growled looking a bit upset but also incredibly proud. The only problem with that is that I don't really care about him. Not in the romantic sense even though we've gone out several times. He's just not the kind of guy I can see myself with. Sitting up I started to scarf down my food in order to have enough time to run away before they realize that they are unable to follow since they didn't finish their food and its impossible to leave Japanese food leftovers.

Once I was done I got up and started to back away slowly but before I could get far both of my wrists were grabbed. My right wrist by Gaara and left by Naruto. I smiled nervously as they pulled me back down to the table as I was forced to sit and watch them eat with their hands holding onto my wrists tightly. "This kind of hurts." I complained softly but they both just glared making my eyes widen. "Jeez... you two are no fun." I sighed and looked down at my empty plate.

"I can't believe you would even try to escape... but if you want I can get you out, for a price." Itachi murmured from behind making me turn around and smirk lightly up at him but before I could say anything he was dragged away by men in black. I glanced over at Gaara but he looked just as surprised as me. Naruto, however, looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm the head of Ebay... I have some guards I can order around." He said with a blush and a light shrug. My eyes widened and mouth opened slightly to show off my drool. Naruto looked at me in minor confusion then grinned. "You can borrow them whenever you want, when this date is over then I'll give you to the number to call in order for them to show up." He nodded with a light smirk as he showed off his smug look to the rather annoyed Gaara.

"But I have to wait until _after_ the date..." I murmured and then pulled away from thier grip. My wrists were starting to turn red and felt a bit sweaty which isn't the best feeling in the world. They didn't realese my wrists and instead gripped them harder. "So I'm pretty much being forced to be on a date with you two." I asked them just to clarify the situation a bit. It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to read my letters today.

"Yes." They both answered but neither one of them sounded happy about it. I'm assuming its because this date is two guys with one girl rather than two girls with one guy. Either way I think it'd be too much of a handful so I prefer the whole one on one thing, but hey the times may be changing...

"I guess I won't be able to read my letters today." I sighed and frowned while looking down at my empty plate. When I looked up Gaara had an evil smile on his face, while Naruto looked a bit happy. I glared and stuck my tongue out at the two. They are _so_ cruel! "You people suck." I growled angrily but they just ignored me. It seemed very typical of them, but still... I'm enjoying this. It's kind of fun having these two guys fighting while still acting like friends. It's interesting seeing all the random people who show up.

But why can't Deidara just suddenly appear?

During moments like this when I can actually just sit down and think... I wonder how long it'll be until they all leave again. That's what happened last time. I left after everyone was pretty much gone. Only two people remained and I don't even remember who they were. Glancing over at the two boys. I was hoping they would stay. It's only the Akatsuki who leave you after all. No one else needs to. Just them. They _are_ a bad influence anyway and are constantly putting her job in danger.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked softly pulling me away from my thoughts. I glanced over at him and smiled then got out of their loosened grip before standing up and bowing toward the two of them.

"Thank you so much for today." I said in a light voice then I turned around and left the restaurant. When I got back to the hospital someone was standing in my office making me smirk and head forward to see an Akatsuki member sitting in a seat across from my desk. Sliding into my 'boss' chair (I bought a new one since Tsunade's been too busy with Christmas) I then looked him over. It was Zetsu.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go." He said softly making my eyes widen as a cold air filled my chest whole. "My black side just killed three people and I'm not sure how long I can stand it. I love you but I need to keep people safe. Don't try to find me. I'll contact you again when I make him remain dormant for longer." He informed me but it seemed as though his voice was like air. I could barely hear it and there was no way air was allowing itself to come into my lungs.

"Get out." I whispered making Zetsu's eyes widen. He smiled bitterly, and nodded, before getting up and heading out of the room. Haku just shook his head then handed me a bottle of wine which I took gratefully before drinking it from the bottle.

Dammit.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I've been out for so long, was grounded and my parents forgot I was grounded… just started updating all my stories again, but guys… I'm a little done with Naruto. I'm not just a little done actually, I'm fully done. I quit reading it and I'm ending all of my stories. Of course I'm not going to give them all crappy ends just to get away but this fanfic will be ending in 5 or so chapters, I'm being generous with the amount I'm giving but even so… prepare for the end.**

**Sasori/Sakura/Kisame**

I took in a few deep breaths as Kisame hugged me tightly against him. "It's just like high school isn't it?" He murmured making me laugh bitterly with a nod. It's exactly like high school. Everyone leaves me making me move on and live on my own. Of course I did make sure they couldn't find me, I needed a clean start, it's just since I've been here that they've all come rushing back.

"It does cost a lot of money to stay here." Kakuzu informed me making me glare as Kisame tossed one of my books at him. We were sitting in a children's park ready to take on the world.

"If you want to leave then go," I hissed and closed my eyes tightly but he didn't leave, not yet. A warm hand slid over my head and stayed there for a while so I was stuck enduring the warm touch as it forced its way into my heart. A comforting gesture that's making me want to cry. "You guys are all going to leave, one by bloody one aren't you?" I asked and brought my knees up so I could hug them tight. I should have known… didn't I know? I thought I did but sometime… sometime things changed and they went back to the way they were.

"Yeah… that's probably how it's going to happen. Just like last time." Kisame informed me in a soft tone, he's not being a dick about it at least, and he's just telling me the truth. That's good of him, and kind. I wish I could have lost anyone else but Deidara first.

"Sakura, it took me a while to find you." A voice said making me dig my face into my knees. I don't want to talk to Sasori.

"She's upset; she knows that we're all leaving." Kisame said blankly making me choke down a sob. Why do they do this every time? They make me care and they make me love them but in the end they just go! They don't even give me a kiss goodbye in the rearview mirror. That's the way it works with these guys… it's no fair… I hated guys for years and then… I gave Naruto a chance and I got to know Gaara and then they all showed up and it was something out of a twisted fairytale! I was loving every minute of it while being swept away with their craziness!

"Does she know that you're leaving next Kakuzu?" Sasori asked dryly causing me to look up at the boy in question. Kakuzu glared at the redhead but then looked over at me with a pained look on his face.

"It really is expensive to live here… and still have my home in Jacksonville." He explained weakly making me stand up and hold out my hand to him. He took it hesitantly and I shook it.

"It was nice knowing you." I informed him with a determined look on my face. He just blinked hard before his eyes warmed.

"It was nice knowing you as well. If you ever decide that you want me… you know where I live now." He smirked but it was bitter. I nodded sharply then turned around and started heading to my car. I'm not supposed to be at work today but I might as well do something with my time. They always need helpers thank god. If they didn't then I would be stuck going home and crying to Haku.

"I'm not leaving yet!" Kakuzu cried making me pause then turn around with an icy stare.

"You don't get to decide when we have our last moments together. Did you really think I'd go out of my way to make this a good day for you? Did you honestly think that I'd want to even see your face after you admitted such complete and total _shit_ to my face? Are you that stupid? I'm leaving now because I won't be able to handle it later. We said our goodbyes, we shook hands, and now we're done. It's like business, the business you love so much and gave me up for." I explained and then continued to walk to the car. Once I was in I didn't hesitate to drive away. Kisame and Sasori are leaving too so it doesn't matter if I leave them behind. They might as well leave now for all I care. I could tell they were tailing me, but I ignored the trio and instead focused on getting to work quickly.

When I got there I was a bit pissed off to see Kakuzu waiting by the elevator entrance, but when I got out of the car Sasori and Kisame were there waiting for me. "You shouldn't just drown yourself in your work." The redhead scowled as though it were a disgusting thought to even work let alone drowning myself in it. I don't blame him; he's always been a freelance artist, that doesn't really call for regular working hours or anything.

"I'm worried about you." Kisame informed me as he took a step forward with his hand stretched out.

"If you're leaving then you don't have a right to worry about me. You don't even have a right to love me. I'm going to do what I'm going to do and only the people who stay will have a right to give a damn." I spat and then walked past them and shoved Kakuzu to the side before he could even begin to talk. When I entered the elevator I was shocked to see Pain there in the elevator in broad daylight. He's usually skulking around in the shadows or something.

"You've been making people cry…" He said in a soft but amused voice. I nodded and leaned against the wall just as he pressed a button causing the elevator to stop. "They're all going to leave you. I'm sorry but that's the way we are. Can't stay too long even for the woman we love. But I could make it so that we never leave if you want." He murmured and ran his fingers through my short pink hair. I glanced over at his piercings and his dark cold eyes. I just looked away in annoyance and glared as I crossed my arms.

"I don't want to waste my time with people who just want to leave me." I hissed and closed my eyes tightly. I just need to let them go… I just need to let them go.

Soft lips pressed against my own but when I opened my eyes he was gone and the elevator doors were open. When I walked through the doors I was met with a panting duo, the two that I had ditched in the parking lot. Their faces were red as the two waited outside my office trying to regain their breaths. They must have taken the stairs since there's only one elevator on this side of the hospital. I smiled softly at their antics and then walked forward confidently to my office. They're leaving… but I can't blame them for it even if it is their fault.

"Kakuzu is gone." Sasori said right off the bat making my smile fade a bit but I just nodded and then opened the door to my office.

"Three are gone… whose next?" I asked lightly but they didn't laugh or even shift in their exhausted expressions, I must have taken a toll on them.

"Letters have stopped coming right?" Kisame asked making me blink hard before nodding. He just smiled then and handed me his letter while Sasori grumpily did the same. I grinned and took them as I watched the two leave me alone to sort myself out in peace.

_Dear Cranky,_

_Sorry things have been so rough, I know we keep hurting you and it seems like we're doing it for the fun of it but we really aren't. Life happens and it sucks. I will be leaving soon… but I'll probably be one of the last people to leave you. At least… out of the Akatsuki. I love you even when you're being a bitch for a semi-good reason. _

_For all your love,_

_Sasori_

I smiled softly at this before glaring playfully but I made sure to lock it up in one of my many drawers that require a key and the knowledge of the right combination and of course… my fingerprint. I glanced over at Kisame's letter before opening it as well.

_Sakura-baby,_

_Sorry about how hard this is, I can't believe how big of a dick we are! All of us together… we don't even get separate pricks… Anyway, Thanks for everything you've given me. I always liked you, even before our group took you in. You were the first to not make fun of me because of my skin or my shark like… well stuff. I like you, I really do, and I'm so sorry about everything. It's hard, I know, but if you ever need me you can easily find me or just have your lazy and creepy secretary do it. Bleh, hate the guy. Anyway, have a good life. _

_Kisame_

_P.S. I'm not gone yet, by the way. Still got a little bit to go before I have to leave._

I took in a shaky breath and then tossed it with Sasori's letter. These boys will kill me… or maybe my heart will first. Clutching my chest I felt dry sobs begin to rise but no tears came. It looks like 'm done with them for now which is good. If the end is really coming then I should stop crying.


End file.
